Twin's Tale
by fallenwings13
Summary: I shall humbly tell you a story about a twin sister's slice of life...Special character: KEVINXOC1 and RYOMAXOC2
1. Chapter 1

This is my first longest story I ever made. I apologize if there's some words that are confusing and give some review if you like me to know. By the way, I didn't own P.O.T XP enjoy (PS: you can change the OC1 and OC2 name, and read it in your own MS.word if you don't like their names!)

------------------

---Prologue---

…………… ZZIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG …………….

[The flight no. 396 from America has arrived, please go to….

A blonde hair boy with black sun glasses on his head walked toward the baggage claims with tennis bag slung on his shoulder, "… Echizen Ryoma… I'm going to challenge you aga—"

"MOVE IT!"

Two girls rushed in the room and bumped the blonde boy's shoulder aside.

"Yuuka!!" the silver haired girl that past her shoulder yelled as she helped the girl that bumped the blonde boy accidentally.

Asakura Yuuka quickly took her bag that fell a second after bumping the _stranger_. She glanced to the person she bumped, "You're in the way!" Yuuka yelled.

"C'mon! We are so late!" Asakura Yuuna dragged her to the exit.

The blonde haired boy looked to the rushing girls with annoyed sapphire eyes. He continued to walk to the exit with his mood decreased down.

------------

Twin tales

Part 1: The honest, the reckless and the foreign.

------------

"Mom, dad!!"

Yuuna ran to hug her parents that waited their daughters outside the airport. As for Yuuka, she walked calmly and took a deep breath and exhaled lightly.

"It's been 2 years… But, I don't think you are moving us here just to make sure we didn't do anything weird right?" The dark silver haired girl that loosened to her waist asked as she moving closer to her parents.

Asakura Mai smiled to her twin daughter, especially to the too-straight-Yuuka, "Of course not, and we know that you two had been doing now, tennis right?" She said as she led the girls to the car.

Yuuna and Yuuka smiled, "Right." The twin winked playfully to their mother.

"Daddy just want you two study like those normal girls and live like normal girls," The black haired man with spectacle said, "Above all… Staying here wasn't pretty bad at all and we can watch you closely."

Yuuna smirked, "So daddy is spoiling us now?"

Yuuka smirked, "So daddy is worrying us now?"

Asakura Kyou grabbed the twin's shoulder and kissed their cheeks lightly, "And also I missed that part of you Yuuna, Yuuka."

--------------

The next day, Asakura residence, 8.10 a.m.

"Wakey, wakey…" The long dark silver haired girl muttered as she trying to wake her twins from her slumber.

"Hmmm…?" Yuuna responded as she turned her body slightly while rubbing her eyes, "What?"

"Its 8 already!"

"… 8?"

"The school started at 9 baka!!"

Yuuna thought for a minute and quickly straightened her back, "WHAT!" she quickly climbed down from her bed and rushed to the bathroom. Yuuka let out a small sigh as she walked to her desk, packing up her books for the day.

Asakura Yuuna and Asakura Yuuka were in the same room after all. They always together, no matter what happen they will solve it together. A little different from the twins were Yuuka was straighter and Yuuna was more reckless. They were in America for two years back because of their hobby, tennis. They two was a tennis player that been famous along the teens in America and they won 7 consecutives tournament that held in America, in playing doubles. As for single, they didn't bother to play single, but they could be wilder than in playing doubles.

"My dear cutest twin sister Yuuna… can you at least wake up by yourself?" Yuuka mumbled as she set her contact lens into her amber eyes in front of mirror.

After fifteen minutes, Yuuna came out from the bathroom with Seishun Gakuen girl's uniform and she let her short silver hair loosened past her shoulder beautifully. She picked her socks on her wardrobe beside Yuuka's wardrobe while Yuuka combed her hair. After 10 minutes, they both walked downstairs.

"Morning dad, mom!" the twins greeted in unison.

"Morning, Yuuna, Yuuka." Mom said as she was waiting the toast bread as dad was playing with his golf stick.

"Girls, don't be late for your first day." Daddy muttered as he swung the stick.

The twins took the plain toast bread that already served in the table and hurriedly to the door, "Itekimasu!!"

"And remember; talk with stranger if you're lost!"

Yuuna fell down and Yuuka bumped the door immediately.

They rolled their eyes and sweat dropped, "Mom…"

--------------

Seishun Gakuen, first floor, 1-6 class room, 9.20 a.m.

"My name Asakura Yuuna, I like vanilla very much, yoroshiku." The short silver haired girl bowed her head and gazed the students with her amber eyes.

"She's from America like Echizen-kun, so please make her feel comfortable here." The teacher said. Then she pointed to the chair beside the dark haired boy that wasn't paying attention much to the new student introduction, "Please seat there."

"Hai." Yuuna replied as she walked to the chair. She sat as she hung her bag beside the desk while the students around her were looking her in awe.

Am I really that _weird?_ Yuuna thought as she let out a sigh on her mind and decided to focus on what been happen in the class.

--------------

In the same time, first floor, 1-3 class room.

"Asakura Yuuka, I like chocolate very much, yoroshiku." The long dark silver haired girl bowed her head and gazed the student with her pearl black eye contact on her eyes.

"She's from America, so please make her feel comfortable." The teacher said. Then he pointed to the chair beside the window on the corner, "Please seat there."

"Hai." Yuuka replied and walked to the seat. She hung her bag and sat there quietly while the students in the class was stealing glance to the new students with awe.

Am I really that _weird?_ Yuuka thought as she let out a sigh on her mind and decided to focus on what been happen in the class.

--------------

In break time after 2 sessions over, 12.01 p.m.

"Asakura-chan! Is America fun??!"

"So you can speak English really good!!"

"How's the place there??!"

Immediately Yuuka found girls around her desk while she was about to go, Yuuka smiled nervously and in the same time Yuuna was in the same pinch as her.

"Asakura-chan! What is your hobby?!"

"Is America cool!?"

"Why don't you join the English club?!"

Yuuna laughed nervously while the girls surrounded her desk. Yuuna obviously needed Yuuka's straight attitude in the time like this. Her recklessness just brings more trouble. After a moment later, a door opened slightly and came in a long dark silver haired girl to the 1-6 class. The students quickly put their eyes to the door.

Yuuka startled a bit after realizing much pair of eyes watching her closely. She walked to Yuuna's desk and poked her shoulder, "Let's go see around the school."

Yuuna stood up, "O-okay." She replied.

Yuuka rolled her eyes to the girls that surrounded Yuuna's chair, she smiled, "Hello there."

The girls began to smile, "So you're the new student in 1-3!!" said one of them.

Yuuka nodded, "My name is Asakura Yuuka, yoroshiku."

"Asakura?"

"Yep, what's wrong with that?" Yuuka asked back as the girls was looking at her curiously.

"So, you both… siblings?"

Yuuna and Yuuka chuckled in the same time and smirked, "We're twins."

"TWINS!?!"

The class began to be more crowded and girls from the other class came in quickly when they heard that a twins had came to the school. The weirdest thing was the dark haired boy that slept in 1-6 class began to wake up after hearing the word 'twins' from the real person.

Yuuna and Yuuka exchanged look and they both sweat dropped.

"Is twins really weird?" Yuuna whispered.

"Not weird, probably _RARE_." Yuuka whispered.

After the crowd, a boy was really pissed off because the noise was too loud in class. He slammed his desk and the class began to silent. He stood up and glared the crowds.

"Hurusai."

""………………………………""

Yuuka smirk a little as she knew that this was her chance to escape from the crowd.

"Ah! Yeah, you said you want to take us around!" Yuuka said as she dragged Yuuna's upper arm to follow her while Yuuka walked quickly to the boy. Yuuka rolled her eyes to Yuuna and winked.

Yuuna smirked when she knew that Yuuka had plan inside her sleeves, "Uhm -oh! Echizen-kun! Yeah, you said that!" Yuuna joined the act as the twins dragged the boy outside the class. The class began to silent for a second and then they back to their chats.

The twins dragged the boy until the class far from sight. The twin loosened their hand that grabbed the boy that between them and let out a sigh.

"Good." Yuuka muttered and went straight to Yuuna's side.

Yuuna stared to the boy who looked puzzled, "Thank you for your cooperation." Yuuna smiled and waved him while walking with Yuuka side by side in the corridor ignoring the boy.

The boy looked to the retreating girls as he yawned lightly, "A new student?"

He went away with some curiosity that he famiYuukar with the faces of the girls on his deep thought.

--------------

"Yuuka, your acting was really good back then!" Yuuna praised as the girls lined up in the bakery stand.

Yuuka gave her peace sign on her right hand, "Of course! It's my skills after all"

Yuuna chuckled.

When Yuuna was up to front, she ordered vanilla bread with chocolate bread for her twins. After the two walked away, some eyes were staring the girls with suspicious and curiousness. In the corridor, they decided to see around the school (other than toilet) and until they reached the place that they never been to.

"Ne, Yuuka…" Yuuna muttered as she walked beside the long dark silver haired girl who bit her chocolate bread, "Did you feel that people staring at us all the time?"

Yuuka nodded her head as she found that the students that wondered in the corridor was looking them liked a rare species walking together. "Are twins really that _rare_?" She muttered.

When the girls talked, Yuuna wasn't looking her front and bumped someone. She stepped back a bit and looked up, "I'm sorry…" Yuuna muttered.

"Oh? Never seen you before… A new student?" A soft voice sounded. The person was with a red haired boy who seemed really cheerful.

Yuuna nodded, "We are."

Yuuka looked to the boy's height, "So, this means… We're in wrong floor." Yuuka rolled her eyes to Yuuna.

She chuckled nervously, "I think so… Maybe third year or second year's place to be"

"That's right!" The red haired boy spoke up when he saw the new girls in confused, "This is where the third year students class!!"

Yuuna and Yuuka looked in awe, "Hoooo…."

The brown wavy haired boy looked to the girls with a little puzzled face showed, "Is it my eyes, or did you two look so similar?"

Yuuna smiled, "Asakura Yuuna,"

"Asakura Yuuka," Yuuka chuckled.

"Of course we're similar… We're twins after all." The twins said together with the same tone.

"WOAH! Twins!! Cool!!" The red haired boy beamed with his brightest smile.

The brown wavy haired boy opened his eyes and revealed the deep-blue eyes, "… I never expected twins transferred here…" He smiled, "I'm Fuji Syuusuke, third year."

"I'm Kikumaru Eiji! If you have problems just ask us!!" He frankly said.

Yuuna happily nodded and Yuuka looked to the brown haired boy, "Fuji-senpai… Are you a type of sadistic?" Yuuka straightly asked.

"Baka!" Yuuna poked Yuuka's head lightly, "Too straight Yuuka… Too straight."

" Fuji!! She sees through you!!" He beamed with laugh.

Fuji chuckled softly, "Well… That's interesting." He smiled.

Yuuna and Yuuka exchanged look and they knew that they shouldn't messed up with the sadistic type. Their mom was one of the types. So they decided to take their leave.

" Fuji, thanks for waiting," A bespectacled boy walked out from the class with books on his hand, "Did something happen?" he asked when he saw both Fuji and Kikumaru were looking at the corridor with smiles.

Fuji smiled, "A new students came here a while ago."

"And they are twins!" Kikumaru beamed.

"That's rare." A bold boy from behind the bespectacled boy and appeared beside the red haired boy, "Is it first year?"

"Yeah!"

--------------

After-school, Seishun Gakuen tennis court area, 3.29 p.m.

"Yuuna, let's join the tennis club!" Yuuka said happily as they too were wondering around the tennis court area outside near the fences.

Yuuna gave Yuuka a thumb, "Yosh! Let's ask someone!"

The twins walked to a group of girls standing outside the fence. They glanced to the court that the girls were watching and found the boys that probably were the boy's tennis court area.

"Excuse me; we want to join the tennis club." Yuuna said. The girls were really into the scenery in front of them and continued to watch with excitement.

"EXCUSE ME." Yuuka repeated from Yuuna.

They finally noticed.

"What?"

"We want to join the tennis club."

The girls glared each other and gave a cunning smile, "What a coincident, we are one of the tennis club girls."

"Oh great," Yuuka said as she smiled, "How can we join the tennis club?"

The bunch of girls led the twins to the court beside the boy's court area and met the coach. Yuuna and Yuuka looked around while walking behind them and found that there wasn't many girls joined the tennis club.

"Did you have experienced in tennis?" the coach asked while writing the registry paper for the new members.

"Yes we have."

"Can we test her coach?" A voice from behind interfered.

Yuuka rolled her eyes to the girl who was asking the question. What a stupid question, Yuuka thought as she rolled back her eyes to the coach.

"Well, if they want."

"We don't bother it." Yuuna said as she smirked lightly, "It's only a match."

"Yeah, only one." Yuuka added.

The brown pigtailed girl smiled widened. I will beat them while the regulars are in their break time so Tezuka-kun noticed me! She thought in the first time.

Yuuna stared to Yuuka, "Did you bring a racquet?"

"Nope, let's borrow it." Yuuka replied and looked to the coach, "Can we borrow a racquet?"

"Of course." She muttered and gave them both a racquet.

"No, we just need one." Yuuna said as she pushed the racquet that offered to her and looked Yuuka's racquet, "Yuuka, you can go first." She winked her and pushed her up to walked with the challenge brown pigtailed girl.

--------------

In the same time, boy's tennis court, near the water fountain.

"30 minutes break!" The regulars stopped playing and let out relieves.

Near the water fountain, the boy's regular team was resting and has a break time that allowed only 30 minutes from the stoic buchou.

"Today was kinda hard!" The red haired boy complaint as he took his drink from his tennis bag.

"Eiji, don't complain too much," the mother of Seigaku boy's team Oishi said, "We're facing the national, so we deserved it."

Tezuka nodded in acknowledged.

"Something interesting went on the girl's court, 79.35" The data man of Seigaku appeared out of nowhere.

"Wahh!! Inui!" Eiji jumped back, "You should stop appearing like that!"

He smiled when he saw the reaction and began to write down something on his book. After a while, a spiky haired boy ran toward the rest regulars with smile.

"Oy!! We saw something cool on the girl's court!!" He yelled and grabbed the short capped boy and the red haired boy already moved instantly after hearing him.

"Momo! Did something happen?" The kind boy said while he was trying to catch up with the second year boy who had already ran toward the girl's court. His racquet was left because if he held it, it would cause more disturbances while having a break.

"Fushuuu…." One of the regular that used bandanna stood up and walked to the court beside their court.

"Saaa… Why don't we look Tezuka?" He asked with smile on his face.

Tezuka walked ahead without saying anything but his silence means yes.

After the regulars arrived in the girl's court, they lined up a bit near the green fences and the coach noticed them.

"Oh, break time eh?" Ryuuzaki coach said as she fixed back her eyes to the girl's court, "You better see this… It's pretty rare."

--------------

"3-0! Asakura leads! Change court!"

The silver haired girl tightened her band that tied around her short hair and walked to change the court.

As for the girl that was thinking she would win; she was really shocked that she got lost with the longer hair and now she was almost lost with the shorter one. She looked around and found the boys had already in the girl's court area and talking with the coach. Oh my gosh! This is it! I'll win this for sure! I will make him noticed me! She told herself as she was the one who served first.

"Hmmm…." The dark long silver haired girl leaned on the green fences while crossing her hand. She observed the match quietly in far from the crowd.

"This is too easy…" She mumbled as she pursed her lips.

"Asakura-chan!!" A voice called the longer hair girl and accidentally the other twin in the court turned her head too.

"Ah! Eiji-senpai! And please, call me Yuuka," Yuuka smiled after knowing Yuuna was turning around to see who was calling her too. Yuuka noticed the boys that were beside the place she stood now, "And they are also the regulars eh?"

"Yeah!" He replied.

"Anyway, talks later, I want to see her match first." Yuuka said as she fixed her gaze to the court.

The spiky haired boy looked to the unfamiYuukar figure that stood out with the short height. So he thought she might be a first year.

"Eiji-senpai, who's she?"

"She is Asakura Yuuka, a new student in first year." The prodigy interrupted while walked beside Momoshiro Takeshi, with smile.

"She's too?!" He asked while looking the same silver hair but a little brighter silver.

"Yes, she's Asakura Yuuna." The prodigy replied. He stared to the girl and decided to ask, "After this you will play aren't you?"

Yuuka looked at him and chuckled, "No, you've mistaken, I finished my match earlier." Yuuka said and fixed her gaze again to the match, "Probably 5 minutes more."

The others who heard her amused.

The short boy walked coolly beside the Momoshiro while looking to the match with ponta on his hand, "Hmmm…." He murmured and stood in the middle of Momo and Eiji.

--------------

"Where's his school?" A voice that stood in the Seishun Gakuen gates, "I thought he was here." He mumbled and walked in to the school, "Maybe he's playing." He smirked and walked with the tennis bag swung on his shoulder. The blonde hair boy walked around to see where the court was.

--------------

Damnit! I'm getting lost!! The brown pigtailed girl thought in her mind. She was frustrated because her pace was cut by the silver haired girl. She was really in trouble for she was the captain after all, if she lost, how can she faced the boy's regular captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu?

She hit the ball back and Yuuna hit back with faster and stronger.

"30-0!"

Yuuna walked to the service line again and guarded her court with grand smile on her face. She was really enjoying the match every nanosecond.

I don't have any choice! I'll beat her with my new move that I practice for the national tournament!! She thought and served. The served was lot faster than before, Yuuna was immediately startled by the sudden change of power from her.

"30-15!"

Yuuna smiled, "Heee…. You have some hidden moves…" She muttered, "Then, I should be serious then…" She smirked and stands by.

How stupid of you to underestimate me! She cursed the opponent in her mind as she served; Yuuna had changed her grip to left handed grip. 10 times faster than her return than the 3 games that she played before with her right hand.

The brown pigtailed girl dropped her jaws.

"Yo-you're a left handed?!" the brown pigtailed girl shouted across the court.

Yuuna rested her loan racquet on her shoulder, "Ahh… It's pretty easy to return… What a shame…" Yuuna provoked, "I thought I could play all out if the opponent is strong…" She mumbled loudly and changed back to right hand, "It's getting boring, let's finish this." She mumbled softly.

After 5 minutes, the game finished with 6-0.

"Game and match, 6-0 won by Asakura!"

Yuuna skipping toward Yuuka and gave high five at her.

"Gokurosama deshita, Yuuna." Yuuka said as she gave her towel and took the racquet from her.

Yuuna put the towel around her neck, "Hehehe… It's pretty easy."

"WOW! You're a left handed?!" A yelled from the red haired boy who sounded really exciting to see girl in left handed.

Yuuna nodded in twitched.

"Yuuka-chan, are you too?" The prodigy asked with smile.

Yuuka smiled back, "What do you think?" Yuuka asked back and put her eyes on the short boy who was drinking ponta.

"I knew it… -I think I saw him somewhere… Uhm… -the tournament…" Yuuka pointed her chin while thinking back to the time when she played in America.

"AH!"

Yuuna was the first one who remembered.

"Samurai Jr!"

Ryoma Echizen rolled his eyes to the girl who shouted, "… Oh…" finally he remembered who the girls were.

"Asakura Yuuna, Asakura Yuuka, first year that had transferred from America," The data man read his book and appeared again in the middle of Echizen and Eiji, "I heard they're twins."

"WHAT!"

A same reaction as ever, Yuuka and Yuuna thought. It was the second year spiky boy who was too over reacted with such things.

"Fushuuu… You're way over reacted powerhouse." Kaidoh hissed.

"Shut up mamushi!!! It's just really weird that I saw twins these days!!!" He yelled and picked a fight between.

"Fushuu!"

"But, Yuuka-chan… why are your eyes is black but Yuuna-chan was amber?" Kawamura said as he appeared beside Momoshiro and to make the twins not bothered by the cat-fight.

"I used contact lens," Yuuka explained, "So people easier to difference us."

"She sprayed her hair too." Yuuna added as she took a lock of Yuuka's hair and show it with her true hair.

The others nodded in awe as they saw the twins in closed.

After a sip, Ryoma looked to them and began to speak, "They are the twin—"

Yuuna quickly put her hand to cover Ryoma's mouth that would spill out the twins' famous name… 'Twinnies'. She hates that name very, very much and Yuuka too, she wants to punch the emcee in America who made the name for the twin doubles player.

Nice! Yuuka thought as she shrugged her shoulder, "Echizen Ryoma, we heard about him a little when we stayed in America." Yuuka said as she looked Yuuna who zipped Echizen's mouth with her hand.

Yuuna loosened her hand after she gave a murderous glare to Echizen, "Shorty shouldn't say something unnecessary." Yuuna mumbled as gave a smirk.

"Hmph, stupid twinnies." He murmured.

Yuuna stepped his foot without making anybody to notice her, but looks like they could see it and then she dragged Yuuka to the coach while stuck her tongue annoyingly to the short boy while going away.

"Well, we first senpai-tachi." Yuuka waved them as she pulled by Yuuna.

The others waved while looking the twins in sweat dropped. (Except the stoic buchou)

"Looks like the girls holding some grudge toward Echizen!!" Momo said as he glanced to Ryoma who was look in pain on his feet that being hardly step by the shorter hair.

"… You shouldn't mess with girls…. Especially twins now." The prodigy smiled.

--------------

After the twins could entered the girl's tennis club, although they was been scared by the girls that bullied them, they still joined the tennis club, simply because they love playing tennis. A few minutes walking outside the court, on the turned wall, Yuuka bumped with a person who was likely was in turned too, she rubbed her nose.

"You're in the way." Yuuka spoke and found a blonde hair boy in front of her, "Again."

He was surprised seeing the rude girl that he was bumped with, "Can't expected you to be here." He stood in front of Yuuka with a mischievous smirk.

"Looks who's talking." Yuuka said as she glared him, "Let's go Yuuna." Yuuka muttered as she grabbed Yuuna's hand and walked pass him.

"Wait."

Yuuka stopped and turned her head slightly.

"Did you play tennis?"

Yuuka continued to walk while she spoke, "Like you can beat me, bye." She muttered and walked with Yuuna.

"Che, conceit girl." He said as he smiled a little, "A little different from others though."

He shook his head to erase what he was at and walked to the court.

"Echizen Ryoma!"

Suzuki


	2. Chapter 2

Twin tales

Part 2: Having a good time?

--------------

In the mart, bath section, 5.30 p.m.

"Shampoos, soap, toothpaste…. And then…." The long dark silver haired girl picked up things that she needed for her daily days in the bath corner in a mart. She walked slowly as her eyes followed the displayed that lined before her.

"Yuuka, Yuuka!!" The short silver haired girl came closer to Yuuka as she had a blue thing on her hand, "Look! It's the crackers that we looked for!!"

Yuuka looked at the label and the picture on the crackers, "Yeah! Let's buy some!" Yuuka began to smile.

The two girls were on a small shopping in the mart near their house, since they had moved back to their main house; they should organize the things more. Yuuka picked some bath things, as Yuuna picked some foods or snacks. After they finished buying things in the mart, they went straight home with bus. Yuuna took a seat in the bus waiting stop as Yuuka stood up looking where the bus will come to their stop.

"Yuuna, what do you think of the school?" Yuuka began.

Yuuna looked up for she was seating after all, "Well, I think it's good, but not better than America's tennis school." 

Yuuka laughed dryly, "Don't compared that, it's obviously too far." 

Yuuna laughed, "… I think it's interesting to see—"

"The samurai jr. perhaps?" Yuuka grinned as she stared to Yuuna.

"…W-what?! Me? Interest with him?!" She stuttered as a little faint blush appeared on her face, "He is short." She quickly looked away. 

"But you're shorter." Yuuka's grin widened.

Yuuna scowled seeing Yuuka who obviously teasing her, but in the same time, the bus came by and stopped.

"Ah! The bus, let's go!" Yuuna took the chance to escape from the conversation.

Yuuka smiled as she was looking Yuuna rather avoiding the matters, but she didn't interrogate her anymore. The two girls climbed into the bus and met some eyes looking them.

"Hei twins!"

Yuuna and Yuuka rolled their eyes to the person who called them, "Kikumaru-senpai!"

The girls took a seat in front of them and they had small conversation in there until they stopped in the second bus stop.

"See you tomorrow senpai!" Yuuna said as she waved to the red haired boy.

Yuuka walked ahead and climbed down from the bus. She waved the bus that about to go. Yuuna was following her and then they walked side by side again.

--------------

In Asakura residence, twins room, after dinner, 9.32 p.m.

"Yuuna help me comb my hair." Yuuka muttered as she gave her the comb that she always used.

Yuuna turned her head slightly after hearing her, "Sure." 

Yuuka sat in the bed as Yuuna was behind her, brushing her hair.

"So, let me continue…" Yuuka began, "Perhaps you interest with him?"

Yuuna let out a sigh after hearing Yuuka was trying to squeeze information from her, "I'm not Yuuka. It's the opposite. He pissed others off instantly."

Yuuka laughed hearing the statement, "He pissed you off." Yuuka corrected.

"Yep," Yuuna replied while brushing the lower hair of her, "And you seemed irritated with the blonde boy who appeared to be bumping you all the time."

"I'm annoyed."

"I see that you annoyed." Yuuna chuckled.

"Like I care; it's not like I will meet him or something… its pure coincidence." Yuuka muttered while she put her contact lens in the proper place, "I've seen him before though."

"I sensed that too." Yuuna said.

"I heard about the U.S Junior Senbatsu team about half a year ago…" Yuuka said as she flicked her hair back, "Maybe he's one of them." 

"Oh –that one… Yeah, I think so too…" Yuuna stopped brushing her hair and gave back the comb to Yuuka.

"Thanks…" Yuuka said and ended with a yawn, "I'm going to sleep first." She pulled out her blanket and covered tuck her shoulder in.

"Me too."

--------------

Three days after that, Seishun Gakuen, 1-3 class room, 12.00 p.m.

"Yuuka, you have guts to sleep in class…" The short silver haired girl visited her other twin in her class. She was standing in front of her who had her head on the cold desk.

"Its math… I hate math…" Yuuka whined as she rolled her dry eyes.

"Lets look for food; it could change your mood." Yuuna suggested as she pulled her to stand up and walked.

Yuuka nodded her head while brushing her black pearled eyes.

Now the people at Seishun Gakuen had used with the twins appearance in the first floor. But still, they sometimes stared them in wonder to them and often the girls became famous along the students.

"Yuuna, have you done your world history assignment yesterday?" Yuuka asked as she walked beside her.

"Yeah, I have time yesterday." Yuuna replied, "Don't look at me with those puppy eyes."

Yuuka glared her with her puppy eyes but then she smiled, "If you know what I meant, then you should help me." Yuuka smiled cheekily.

After the girls reached to the bread stand, they stopped and waved the seller.

"Vanilla and chocolate bread!" Yuuna and Yuuka yelled.

The seller noticed the girls and grinned, "Twins! As usual! Here!" She threw the bread toward the girls that stood behind the crowd.

"Thanks!"

Not only the twins famous along student, but to the people who sell foods, teachers and of course their beloved tennis club.

"Hoi! Hoi! Yuuna-chan, Yuuka-chan!" The acrobatic player beamed to the twins in the corridor.

"Kikumaru-senpai!" They both greeted.

"As usual, never eat other than breads?!" He asked looking the bread that the girls held.

Yuuna and Yuuka laughed nervously. Then they noticed the prodigy behind him and the stoic one too.

"Hello Fuji-senpai, Tezuka-senpai." Yuuna greeted while Yuuka nodded.

Tezuka nodded for acknowledged.

"Yuuna-chan liked vanilla and Yuuka-chan like chocolate eh?" the prodigy murmured while he rubbed his chin curiously and smiled.

"Fuji-senpai, did the regulars join the tournament?" Yuuka asked as she bit her bread.

Fuji still has the same smile said, "Yes, according to Inui's data, we'll be facing more than 10 schools."

"Hoooo…." Yuuna listened in awe and she noticed a short boy passed the corridor; she stretched out her leg to make him fell.

He jumped in reflex and stopped beside Yuuna, he smirked, "Stupid."

It began from there, Yuuna straight up in front of him and began to do her small mouth fight with him. The boy himself was the one who provoke first; no wonder that the entire students knew Echizen Ryoma is the twin's truly enemy.

Yuuka let out a sigh after knowing that her twin sister will have a fight in radius 20 meters from the junior samurai. She rolled her eyes to the prodigy who was watching her.

"Did you have something to say?" Yuuka asked.

"By any chance, are you more silent type than her?"

"For your future information, I was more into quiet and she was more to socialize," Yuuka explained, "She supported me when I can't talk, and I supported her if she was in trouble with others."

"So you twins supported each others… Interesting…" He muttered with smile, "And did she have something with our little regular?"

"I believe so." Yuuka smirked, "But not yet." 

He chuckled lightly and went away with the stoic buchou who had been waiting him all along. Kikumaru waved his hand and followed his friends. As for Yuuna, she was busy fighting almost everyday with Echizen Ryoma, and the worse thing was she stayed in the same class as him. The English teacher was really unfortunate, when he tried to stop those two mouth fight in the middle of the lesson, he would ask the question-out-of-matter in class, but the two students can easily answered him and the teacher speechless.

Yuuka let out a sigh and went in between them.

Yuuka pushed them away each other, "Yuuna knock it off. Echizen… just… Stop it… 'kay?" She took Yuuna's hand, "I'll borrow her until the time." Yuuka smirked and walked away from the short boy that was stood left behind.

He put his hand into the pocket and continued to walk to the canteen with half smirk on his face. He was already used with the mouth fight and some neutralize person such as Yuuka. But the problem is not that, it was three days ago, he was challenge again with the Kevin Smith that had been defeated once.

"I should play with him today." He murmured alone while walking with milk on his hand.

--------------

Girl's tennis court area, 3.20 p.m.

"Yuuna! Your speed is slowing!" Yuuka yelled as she returned the ball to Yuuna.

Yuuna hit back to the left part of Yuuka's court, "Baka! You too!" She smirked and ran to the middle of her court.

Yuuka ran to the left and accidentally lob it, "Che!"

Yuuna smiled and jumped, "Chance!"

SMASH!

"My chance" Yuuka hit back the smash with the move that she saw in boy's court. The ball went to Yuuna's court service line and went in.

Yuuna jumped annoyingly, "Mou!! That's unfair!!" Yuuna pouted.

Yuuka gave a peace sign on her hand, "Cool!"

The coach and the other girls who watched them practice in the court dropped their jaws.

"Gosh, they've been using the boy's regular moves again." Ryuzaki coach muttered while looking the twins rallying again.

"Super rising, twist serves, zero-shiki drop shot, and even tsubame gaeshi being copied 99.8 perfectly." Inui came out behind the coach with book on his hand. He pushed his spectacle in amazement, "I hardly believe that they only seen us once in practice and now they had done more than one moves."

Ryuzaki coach quickly turned her head, "Inui! Please stop appearing like that." She rolled her eyes back to the twins who used the court, "besides, you should observe the boys not the girls."

He smirked, "There's a challenger coming all the way from America only to fight Echizen again, so I come here to see the twins who interest me more."

The coach sweat dropped.

"Ryuzaki-sensei!!"

The twins ran toward the coach and stopped with a salute, "We finish the match!"

"Huh?" She looked puzzled toward the girls, "That's quick."

Yuuna laughed nervously, "Well, finish doesn't mean finish the score…"

"If we really finish the match, it would take more time…" 

"Beside…. It's only a practice!" Yuuna rubbed back of her head, "Huh? Inui-sempai?" 

Yuuka noticed the data-man of regulars behind the coach, "Why are you here?"

He grinned, "I always come for data."

Yuuna and Yuuka laughed nervously and noticed the crowd beside their court. They rolled their eyes back to Inui.

"Is something going on in the boy's court?" Yuuna began.

"It appears so," He said while looking the crowded, "Interest?"

Yuuna and Yuuka exchanged smirk.

"YES!"

--------------

Boy's tennis court area, 3.35 p.m.

The sound of balls bouncing in the court and the sound of crowded behind the green fences were really loud. The boy's regulars were standing in the corner while observing the match of Echizen Ryoma and Kevin Smith. Again.

"Woah… Cool…" The short silver haired girl murmured while walking inside the boy's court area.

Yuuka walked beside her while looking around the area, "What a crowd."

Inui walked in front of them who already beside the red haired boy who seemed excited seeing the little regular fighting his rival.

"Look what I manage to invite," The data-man spoke as he led the girls behind him to be seen.

"Hei Asakura kyodai!!" Kikumaru beamed with big smile.

"Yo!" The second year spiky hair greeted.

"Hello there, Yuuna-chan, Yuuka-chan." The prodigy greeted with smile.

The other looked to the girls and nodded their head as greet.

"Heii!" Yuuna and Yuuka greeted back in unison, and then they fixed their gaze to the burning match in front.

"Is that shorty with a foreign boy?" Yuuna asked while shrugged her shoulder to Yuuka.

"Seems that they knew each other… No wonder he came all the way here…" Yuuka muttered while rubbing her jaws lightly.

The match was really heat up and ended in more than 45 minutes. Echizen used all his moves and Kevin too. They were really into the match without knowing that the sun had setting. It was Ryoma who stopped it.

"Let's continue later." The short capped boy said as he lowered his cap and gasped in exhaustion.

The blonde haired boy too, he put his hand down and took a breath for a second. He smirked while walking out from the court, "Next time there will be a winner." He muttered.

"Hmph, like you'll win." Echizen muttered.

The blonde haired boy grumbled as they both walked to the regulars place.

"What a good game o-chibi!!" Kikumaru beamed as Echizen placed his towel around his neck and took his drink.

"That's a shame that the match haven't ended," The prodigy said as he smiled toward the two boys that were cooling down with their drink.

The others were commenting the match the twins took their leaves and walked to the girl's locker after silently bid the regulars. And of course, the two boys haven't noticed yet that a twin had seen the match in awe.

"Yuuka, I think Echizen's tornado's—err whatever it is, it's cool!" Yuuna beamed as she had changed her clothes back to uniform.

Yuuka loosened her tied hair and brushed it with comb after she had changed her clothes, "Oh, I think that blonde boy's last moves pretty cool too!!" Yuuka said.

"Let's try it once tonight!!" Yuuna suggested as they both walked out from the locker with their bag swung on their shoulder.

"Yeah, agree!" Yuuka replied instantly while she opened the door of the locker she heard a bang on the door after she opened it wide.

Yuuka stopped and Yuuna walked beside Yuuka to see what happened.

"Akh!"

""……..….Ah……………""

Yuuka slowly closed the door and revealed two boys were behind the door that she opened wide and it was the blonde boy that bumped the door roughly on his head, while the capped boy was following him from behind.

"Like always you're in the way." Yuuka said as she walked away with Yuuna.

"Hei shorty! That's pretty good match but it's pathetic if you can't win!" Yuuna yelled as she turned her head slightly to him and tucked her tongue out to him while walking beside Yuuka away.

""………………….""

"Che." The blonde boy asked as he rubbed his forehead in pain, "Who are they?" 

"…Nutty friends." Echizen replied and took a sip of his ponta.

The blonde haired boy looked to the retreating girl who chatted while walking away and until they disappeared he looked to Echizen who did the same as him. He smirked lightly.

"Hei, join me tonight."

--------------

Asakura residence, 7.54 p.m.

"Dad! We'll be out for a few!" the short silver haired girl told to his daddy while her other twins behind her.

The spectacle man looked to his twin daughter that was so neat with their twin black and white polo shirt and short pants above knees. They had tennis bag swung on their shoulder and they had tied up their hair.

"I didn't teach you to go out at this time." Daddy frowned a little while holding his golf stick that he was about to have a swing practice.

"Darling, they're grown up, don't spoil them." Mom said as she smiled, "Besides if they home more than 9, I have plan for them." She smiled.

Yuuna and Yuuka gulped seeing their mom had mischievous smile on her face. They knew what to do after this. Go quickly or else. The girls ran quickly to the door after put on their shoes and closed the door tightly.

"Honey, you're scaring them with your smile." Dad sweat dropped.

Mom smiled more.

--------------

"I don't know that mom became like that while we're in America." Yuuna uttered as they both walked to the street court direction.

Yuuka raised her hand and shook her head, "Mom ALWAYS like that."

They both let out a small sigh and they decided to take a small run to the stairs that will show the four street courts. They smiled after seeing big courts and pretty much players were playing. Yuuna and Yuuka found an empty court far from the sight and they quickly took a chance to play there, since they knew that no one was there.

"Let's play here!" Yuuna hooraying as she took out her racquet and Yuuka too, took her racquet.

"Great!" Yuuka replied.

As they began to stretch their body in their own position, a group of people silently came from the back audience seat with tennis bags swung on their shoulder. They looked to the court that they thought it was empty before and now somebody had used it.

"Awhhh!! We're too late!! Look! It's been used!" The brown spiky haired boy said as he crossed his hand behind his head, "Kevin, what are we going to do?" 

"Hmph, let's take it by forced, besides… It's only two people using it."

"Mada mada dane." The samurai junior said as he was dragged by the American boys that were on a visit in Japan, since they don't have any schedule for three months, they decided to go to Japan and because their captain eagerly wanted to fight his rivals.

"Kevin, they're girls." The orange wavy haired boy that looks like a girl said and walked beside his brother, the green wavy haired boy.

"You shouldn't do that, getting rough all the time." The dark skinned big boy who had blonde hair told.

The two tall boys that have dark blue haired and curled silver haired nodded while walking.

"Shut up! We're already this far and now we should go back?" He frowned and jumped to the court area instantly.

As the girls were playing cheerfully they didn't notice the big crowd shadows had watched them play. They were walking to the area and to the corner. They stood there while waiting for an opportunity to interrupt the match.

"Look!" Yuuna yelled as she served with the twist served.

"You always did that!" Yuuka yelled back as she returned the ball to the empty court beside the girl.

Yuuna ran to the ball and hit again. Yuuka smirked as she hit with the last move of the blonde boy that used while in a match last evening.

Yuuna can't hit back and she looked at Yuuka while scowling. 

"Yuuka!! We haven't warmed up yet!" Yuuka yelled as she took the ball and about to serve with the same serve.

Yuuka smiled cheekily and returned the serve again.

This time Yuuna used the tornado thing for returning Yuuka's ball and Yuuka can't return it.

"COOL! You did it!" Yuuka yelled as she jumping to the next position.

Yuuna gave a peace sign to Yuuka and began to serve.

The boys who thought that they could interrupt the match began to follow watching the match unconsciously. One of them smiling looking the match, smirking and other expression that could expressed the condition of the girl's match.

Billy Cassidy whistled as he watched the long dark silver haired girl in ponytail used Kevin's moves.

"I can't call them a beginner you know…" Bobby Max said as he looked in awe to the girls that rallied. The ball was hardly seen because it was too fast.

"Interesting, right brother?" Terry Griffty mumbled.

"Interesting indeed." Tom Griffty mumbled back.

Michael Lee and Arnold Igunishof were paying attention to the match seriously.

Kevin and Echizen's jaws dropped down and dumbfounded by the girls who could do their moves completely. Kevin decided to stop them playing.

He walked to the court with his cocky style and then he gave thumb down to the girls.

"Oy! We'll be using this court—"

"KYAA!!! IT'S GRIFFTY BROTHERS!"

The twin shouted as they ran passed the cocky blonde boy and to the two figures that they really admired in America, since they started to play doubles because of watching them in TV.

"Oh my gosh!! I can't believe to meet you here!!!" Yuuna yelled as she rounded the red wavy haired boy.

"I want your sign please!!" Yuuka yelled as she rounded the green tied haired boy.

The two Griffty brothers were speechless and didn't know what to do after being rounded up with two girls. The blonde boy with black glasses on his head gritted his teeth and clenching his fists tightly as he turned his head angrily to the back, "Don't ignore me!"

Yuuna and Yuuka rolled their eyes.

"Griffty brothers let's go there!!" Yuuna said as she pulled the two brothers who had puzzled faces and a little blush on their face to the bench. Yuuka led the other American team players to follow and included with Echizen who was mixed in the team.

Still pretending not to hear the blonde boy.

--------------

"Are you here to visit? Or in holiday??", "Where are you staying now?? Tell us!!"

Yuuka and Yuuna kept asking the two Griffty brothers who sat in the middle while the twins beside them and not letting them to go away.

"Wow, Terry and Tom is really famous…" Billy said as he rolled his eyes to the two figures that being interrogated by two girls.

Kevin was on fire as he knew he was completely ignored by the girls; he shrugged his shoulder and gave a murderous glare to Echizen.

Echizen gave a sigh.

"Stupid twinnies."

The girls stopped in a second after hearing the same statement and the famiYuukar voice.

"Ge! Shorty!" Yuuna surprised seeing that his enemy was here.

Yuuka looked to the blonde hair boy who stood beside him. Yuuka smirked confidently and unconsciously provoke him in a way.

"Let's have a match!" He said as he pointed his racquet to the twins, "If I win, you should jerk out from here!"

Yuuka let out a small chuckles and Yuuna smirked lightly hearing the challenge from the blonde boy. As for Echizen, he was a bit startled by the sudden challenge from Kevin, and he knew he would drag into the court, since their opponent was playing double.

"Well, are you sure?" Yuuna asked.

Yuuka added, "If WE win that you should obey us."

He walked to the court as the twins waves to the Griffty brothers and walked across the court of the opponent. They gave the ball to the girls and that means that they let the twins to serve first. Great, Echizen cursed himself for taking the offer from Kevin today.

"Yuuna, let's put this quick." Yuuka said as she stretched her arm to the air and move her grip to the left handed grip.

Yuuna smiled, "I like that." She immediately changed her grip to the left handed grip.

Echizen and Kevin again, they surprised seeing the girls change their racquet grip and they would never knew that they were facing a really pinch situation right now.

After 30 minutes, the match ended with the girl's side won 7-6.

"YAY!" Yuuna yelled as she gave high ten hand to Yuuka while jumping.

"Look whose now lost!" Yuuka yelled back and both of them tucked their tongue out to them.

Kevin and Echizen groaned.

"I should know that you're not good in doubles." Kevin rolled his eyes toward him.

Echizen gulped, "Looks who's talking." He lowered his cap and smirked.

Kevin groaned and they both began to have mouth fight while Echizen made him more burned up. Yuuka looked at the boys while Yuuna was thinking the same as Yuuka.

"Well, boys, don't fight just because you lost," Yuuna said as she appeared in the middle.

"It's just because you boys sucks in doubles." Yuuka added as she had appeared in the middle too.

"Now because you lost…" 

"Treat us!" Yuuka and Yuuna said in unison.

Echizen held his head and shook it helplessly. Kevin let out a sigh in defeated.

While the girls bullied the boys, the American players rather enjoyed the show. Some of them giggled looking Kevin being bullied by the longer hair and Echizen being pushed down by the shorter hair. They decided to take their leave after seeing some good matches.

Kevin who now realized the American players had gone in sight; he took the chance to escape.

"Kevin.Don't.Do.That." Echizen said as he held Kevin's shoulder, not letting him went away. He knew that situation already and he doesn't want to be alone right now.

He laughed nervously.

Yuuna crossed his hand, "Well, it seems we need to let you go now,"

"Yeah, it seems so… We're so damn late!" Yuuka said as she looked to her watch that showed 8.55 pm.

Yuuna and Yuuka began to pack up their tennis bag and ready for another run home.

"Wait!" 

The twins turned their head slightly, "What?"

"It's already late, we walk you home." Kevin said as he looked away with annoyed face.

Echizen grabbed Yuuna's bag and walked away, "Hurry."

Yuuna looked puzzled and quickly walked to him. She decided to take his force way as a yes. Yuuka walked behind Yuuna and realized something interesting from the two people in front of her. Kevin walked beside the longer hair and still annoyed.

--------------

Yuuka chuckled as they four walking at night toward the twin's resident.

"Oy," The blonde boy elbowed the long dark silver haired girl who was chuckling suddenly.

"What?" Yuuka still chuckling as she put her hand on her mouth, so the two people in front of her didn't hear it. Yuuka rolled her eyes, "O yeah, I realized that I didn't catch your name yet."

"Kevin smith."

Then a silent captured the two people behind.

"You look like her." He began ask as he stared the short silver haired girl who was fighting mouth with Echizen while walking from behind.

" Moron, its call twins." Yuuka said.

"Hmph," he murmured, "She obviously clinging on him." 

Wow, even HE can look her transparent face, I like it, Yuuka thought as she chuckled, "Let's be friend Kevin-san." Yuuka said as she smirked lightly, but not normal smirk. It was evil smirk, "This is going to be really, really fun…" Yuuka said as she chuckled lightly.

Kevin stared to her, "I don't know your name yet." 

"Asakura Yuuka and she's Yuuna."

Yuuka eh? He thought as he arrived in front of the twin's resident. Yuuka bid them good bye as Yuuna threatened them not to forget that she had won against them.

--------------

In twin's room, 10.45 p.m.

"Gawd! Mom is really sadistic!" Yuuna groaned as she lay down in the bed in exhaustion.

Yuuka falling herself to the bed, "Better than we need to clean the house for a week!!" She let her feet rest in the bed.

Yuuna straightened her body that was already running for 2 laps around the complex because her mother had to punish them for getting late. "By the way, what are you talking about with him?"

"Well, he said you clinging on Echizen, that's all." Yuuka said as she giggled a little while she flashed back to the last part he said.

Yuuna blushed immediately, "Wh-what! ME clinging on HIM? Ew!" Yuuna said half laughing, but her blush seemed not saying the same thing.

Yuuka straightened her back and looked to Yuuna, she grinned, "You're blushing"

Yuuka quickly go to the bathroom, "No I'm not!" and closed the door.

Yuuka laughed.

Yuuna opened slightly, "No I'm NOT!" And banged the door tightly closed.

"Oh" Yuuka smirked.

This is really going to be an interesting thing…

Suzuki


	3. Chapter 3

Twin tales

Part 3: The plan in hand.

--------------

Saturday, Asakura's residence, twin's room, 9.03 a.m.

An alarm that woke the twins up, but as usual, only Yuuka who woke from the loud sound of her mobile phone's alarm, since today was weekends, Yuuka turned off the alarm and continued to sleep again.

A deep vibe went up to Yuuka's head and she quickly straightened her back and opened her mouth, "AH!" She climbed down from her bed and went straight to the short silver haired girl's bed. She shook her body hastily, "Wake up!!"

"Hmm… -what?" Yuuna barely said as her eyes still half closed.

"We promised them 2 days ago to meet us at 11 remember?!" Yuuka reminded.

Yuuna slowly straightened her back and sit up, "O yeah, I threatened them to meet us at Saturday in the park at 11…" Yuuna muttered as she back to sleep, "It's only 9, one more hour."

"Mou!!" Yuuka yelled as she pulled out the blanket from her, "Wakey! Wakey!!"

Finally at 10.25, they could be ready by then. _Yuuna was really hard to be wake up_, Yuuka thought as she was really tired of waking up every day.

_People stay asleep for 8 hours_, Yuuna thought as she yawned lightly. They had changed to black jacket and white shirt for Yuuna and black shirt for Yuuka. They had black skirt on and a butterfly sewed on the corner of their skirt.

"Well, are you nervous seeing Echizen in weekends?" Yuuka asked out-of-blue while they both took a breakfast. She grabbed her toast and waved it at her plainly.

Yuuna spilled her milk and rubbed her mouth quickly, "What in heavens made you ask that kind of question?" She was busted.

Yuuka burst into laugh looking Yuuna's reaction, "I'm your damn twins!"

"Ugh… Right..." Yuuna murmured as she continued to eat and grabbed anything in the table to hide her twitch.

"Well, I really want to see him using casual clothes" Yuuka muttered as she took her milk and sip it elegantly.

Yuuna rolled her eyes, "And what do you mean by that Yuuka?"

"Nothing"

"Geez." Yuuna swore softly looking Yuuka's attitude kind of weird in the morning.

Since their parents had gone in the early morning for golf, they had told the boys that lost with them to treat them at weekends. Yuuna wanted some vanilla ice cream, cakes, lunch and others. Yuuka wanted chocolate parfait, green tea ice cream and much more.

--------------

"Yuuna now tell me!!" Yuuka pouted as they two walked in the street to their agreement place.

"Tell you what?" 

"Don't play innocent with me!!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

The two girls fighting over small conversation and they didn't realize that they had arrived in their agreement place. And above all the boys were there waiting for them.

"Stupid twinnies."

"Oh shut up!" The two said simultaneously and they continued their mouth fight.

"Stop it or we won't treat you." The blonde boy groaned.

""""…………………..""""

"Good."

Yuuka hummed mischievously as she rolled her eyes seeing Yuuna looking at Echizen a bit surprised. He had double dark no sleeves top and simple dark bluish pants. Yuuna watched him for a minute talking to Kevin and then realized Yuuka was watching her watched Echizen, a cat-like smirk painted on her face.

"No more chit-chat let's go!!" Yuuka beamed as she pulled Kevin's arm and pushed Yuuna abruptly toward Echizen's side while walking behind them.

Yuuna looked at Echizen, "Seems you ready for your wallet to be dry soon." Yuuna smirked.

Echizen rolled his eyes at her for a second and gave an 'underestimate-trade-mark' smirk at her. Yuuna began to frown and argued again just because he looked down upon her. Yuuka chuckled as she looked Yuuna was obviously enjoyed the time with the samurai junior.

"Asakura—"

"Yuuka." The long dark silver haired girl cut in as she still staring her front, "Don't call me Asakura, or Yuuna will turned her head too." She said after she noticed Yuuna was about to turn her head to the person who called her same last name. 

"Yuuka-san, what are you going to do after making some agreement just because of your sister and Echizen?" The blonde hair boy asked in amused.

Yuuka stared him, "How observant you are," Yuuka chuckled, "Testing theories."

"Huh? That's lame." He sneered.

"Shut up! Guess I never heard Yuuna trying to cling with someone, so testing a new theory is obviously needed." Yuuka made a small smile, "And of course you're my FRIEND right?" Yuuka said as she put emphasis in 'friend' word with a genuine evil smile on her face.

_Seems I had mistake making her as a friend_, Kevin thought as he sweat dropped a little staring her who was obviously had plans under her sleeves. _But I didn't regret going out with them_. He smirked looking the person beside him.

"So—what sort of–err theories?" Kevin began.

Yuuka grinned, "You'll see"

--------------

In the street, ice cream shop, 1.20 p.m.

"Awesome! I feel in paradise!!" Yuuna exclaimed as she licked her vanilla ice cream after Echizen bought her for three scoops.

"Hmph, you do know that you eat that much only caused you fatter—"

Yuuna poked his head, "Hei! That taboo words for girls, idiot!" Yuuna said but quickly changed to happiness after she licked her delicious ice cream. The boy let out a small sigh and stared her eating the ice cream peacefully.

Yuuka was bought a chocolate ice cream with green tea cream on top plus, another chocolate melting on top from Kevin. People who looked at it would loathe immediately.

"Yuuka-san, are you eating that inedible thing?" Kevin pointed the weird ice cream on Yuuka's hand disgustingly, "I feel unappetizing looking that sort of ice cream—a little gross actually." Kevin fixed his gaze to the other twins, "Why don't you order something normal like her?"

"Well, Yuuna is just fine with what she likes. I am fine with what I like," Yuuka said as she licked her ice cream, "That's all." 

_So, Asakura Yuuka was the type of person who really didn't mind people's comments about her personality,_ Kevin thought as he stared to Yuuka. He then fixed again to the couple in front of them, "So, what will you do?" 

"Let's see…" Yuuka pulled him to walk beside her who was walking toward the two people in front, "Let's communicate with them."

The four were walking around the park as the girls holding ice creams. The boys were not into sweets and just looking the girls eating ice cream more than a scoop had made them feel enough of sweets.

"Echizen-kun! Can I ask something?" Yuuka said walking to his side while Yuuna was in the other side, daydreaming on something else. Kevin was still following the long dark silver haired girl and a bit curious about what she planned to do for the next step. 

He nodded in puzzled face.

"What do you think of recklessness??" Yuuka asked with her innocent face.

Yuuna bolted to her ice cream and caused her ice cream went all over her mouth. She coughed.

Echizen rolled his eyes and a little sweat dropped.

"A brat." He said with absolute flat tone.

He fixed back to the girl that had vanilla ice cream all over her mouth but she doesn't notice yet and he unconsciously rubbed it with a tissue from his pocket without looking at the girl directly.

He murmured, "Klutz."

Yuuna scowled as she had blushed on her face immediately when she found a hand brushing away the vanilla on her face. They argued again.

_Too cute_, Yuuka thought as she licked her ice cream after looking the reaction of Yuuna who was being teased back by her truly enemy. _So he thinks straight to brat, and I prefer he said Yuuna or something, geez he can't even said that._

Kevin smiled a little watching the theories that Yuuka did a while ago and noticed her ice cream began to melt down to the edge of the cone. "Yuuka-san…" He walked closer to Yuuka and bent forward. He licked the ice cream on the corner while Yuuka's thought wondering around else.

"Ah!" 

"It's melting." Kevin said as he licked his mouth that had some ice cream while straightened back his position, "It's pretty good despite the disgusting appearance." He commented.

Yuuka had a small faint blush but quickly she spoke, "Of course, it's my taste." Yuuka said as she looked away and pretend to view the road and scenery.

Kevin was a little surprised seeing the longer haired girl had a small faint blush, but it disappeared so quickly. He smirked, "I don't know you can look embarrassed." He had beginning to like to tease the long dark silver haired girl now.

Yuuka gave a dagger look at him.

Yuuna who stole glance to Yuuka who stood a little far, she smiled. _It's like you weren't transparent, Yuuka. And of course it's included with Kevin-san,_ Yuuna thought as she giggled secretly.

After two hours walking around and buying things (because the boys were threatened after losing), the girls finally let them finished their task.

"Thanks a bunch today!!" Yuuna said as she gave a bright smile.

Echizen rolled his eyes, "All you want was food, it would really goes to your wai—"

"Idiot!" Yuuna poked his head.

"Ouch!" He moaned, "Hmph, dummy."

Yuuna stepped on his foot and crossed her hand, "I play tennis! So it would burn up anyway!"

The two argued as they just had small topic that wasn't really needed to be argued.

Yuuka smiled, "I hope I didn't milk your wallet too dry." she sneered.

Kevin raised his eyebrows, "Yuuka-san, sometimes you said sharp things." 

"I'm just being honest, Kevin-san, I won't tell lies except…" Yuuka rolled her eyes to her twin sister, "For my hobbies." 

"I can guess that."

"Oh, I'm really grateful of making you as a friend Kevin-san; I wouldn't want to have an _enemy_ like you." Yuuka said as she smiled, "And of course, I'll be using _that_ more often."

He sweat dropped.

--------------

In the street 3.38 p.m.

"Oy, Echizen, just to make sure. You like Yuuna-san?" Kevin began after bidding the girls who had gone in sight five minutes ago. He walked with his rival aimlessly.

"…" 

"C'mon, don't tell me you can't tell?"

"Am I giving you that impression?"

"Hell yeah." 

"…"

"She's pretty dense actually." 

"Childish."

"You know, just before I don't want to butt your business–I mean affair, but now I do," Kevin muttered as he gulped bit by bit after knowing the twin sister who had the longer haired would use any kind of theories to her short haired twins with Echizen. And he too knew; he would be mixed in it, since he now clearly became her _friend_.

Echizen sweat dropped and looked him amusedly, "And why is that?"

"Well, the evil conceit other twins had something on you and Yuuna-san, better watch out for it," Kevin added, "I thought you're a person who shrugged it off like it doesn't matter to you."

Echizen looked him suspiciously, "You're like checking on me."

"A request from someone, or she kills me before I know it." Kevin replied while going to the vending machine and inserted some coins.

Echizen inserted some coins into the vending machine and pushed the ponta button.

"I never imagine someone else."

--------------

Complex streets, 3.57 p.m

"You got what Yuuna?" Yuuka asked as she walked beside her to home.

Yuuna took out something from her bag, "Tarraa! It's the white clover necklace that I loved most!! I've been crazy about it but, I don't have any chance to buy it yesterday!"

Yuuka looked her awe. Surprisingly, I never knew he would buy her just because he lost from her. Yuuka smirked, "Heeee…." 

"And you?" Yuuna said as she put in back to the bag.

"I don't have anything I want for a while…" Yuuka muttered, "Next time." 

Yuuna fixed her gaze to the road that she walked on, "Ne, Yuuka…" 

"Hm?" 

"This is only MAYBE, okay, maybe…" Yuuna said as she put stressed on the 'maybe' word and looked a little blushed down, "I just don't get why my heart pounding so fast if I talked with him –err maybe now just to get near…" 

Yuuka didn't say anything and kept listening. 

"Well, I thought it was like in the comic… Maybe, you know maybe. I…I…" 

"I?" 

"I think… I…I…" 

"I what?" 

"I…Like him."

"I didn't hear you" 

"Yuuka, you're just asking because you know, aren't you?!"

"I thought I misheard you… SO?" 

"I'm starting…to…Li—LIKE HIM!" She yelled and blushed madly. 

""…………... (Are you serious?)...""

"Yuuka" Yuuna whined as there her eyes welling of tears, but her mouth was pouting.

Yuuka grinned, "Let's talk it privately at our home base."

--------------

The next day, Seishun Gakuen, 1-6 class room, 10.11 a.m.

Yuuna let out a sigh as she put her hand on her elbows that rested on the cold desk; she was really in the big pinch in her teen's life. She's starting to like someone._ Damn Yuuka! She makes me spill all out of my feelings! I really want to squeeze some out from her too!!_ Yuuna thought as she cursed herself when she was sleep only for five hours because Yuuka interrogated her all night.

"Hah…" Yuuna let out another sigh while looking at the sessions. It's her favorite sessions, English. But today she was not in the mood to focus in the sessions.

"Oy." 

"…"

"Stupid Twinn—" 

"WHAT!?" Yuuna yelled but in whispered-mode while giving him a boring stare.

He pointed at his eraser that dropped accidentally (or not) near Yuuna's chair.

Yuuna picked it unconsciously while grumbling all over her bad mood today and she accidentally looked to the eraser's front.

[Stupid twinnies, looks dumb like that

Yuuna gave a dreadful glared to him and quickly wrote something on the eraser's back and quickly threw it hard at him. He caught it easily and glanced it.

[I.D.I.O.T! Damn attitude!!!

He rolled his eyes toward Yuuna and she immediately tucked her tongue out toward him and then quickly looked away.

He began to smirk and let it go.

Yuuna began to smile, and let it go.

--------------

At the same time, Seishun Gakuen, 1-3 class room, 10.13 a.m.

"Man, tiring… Math… WHY are you exist math…" Yuuka mumbled as she played her mechanical pencil with her hand.

Hijikata-sensei, a match teacher that doesn't have a personal grudge on students except… Asakura Yuuka who was been sleeping all the time when he was teaching.

"Asakura-san!" Hijikata-sensei called.

Yuuka quickly rolled her eyes.

"Please do the question on the whiteboard." 

_Che, what an arrogant teacher_, Yuuka thought as she stood up from her chair and walked to the whiteboard. She glanced to the other student who secretly gave her a small note of the answer and Yuuka winked for thanking him. She began to write on the whiteboard and it was when someone she recognized passed her class.

"GE!" Yuuka unconsciously said. _Am I seeing something because I had been too much thinking or what?_ She thought while writing on the white board.

"What is the matter Asakura-san?" The teacher gave a look at Yuuka.

"No, nothing." Yuuka said as she finished writing the answer and back to her seat.

The teacher looked to the white board as he checked the answered. "Asakura-san, you forgot a coma in the middle of 3 and 8!" He sternly said.

"Haii…" Yuuka said boringly as she glanced to the door. Maybe it's my imagination… Yuuka thought as she sat back on her chair. _But if he really came, then my plan would be perfectly completed,_ Yuuka thought happily in a moment.

--------------

After-school, tennis court area, 3.54 p.m.

It was in the middle of break time in the club. Yuuka and Yuuna had done their laps, practice match, swinging for 200 times and others. So they decided to pay a visit on the boy's regulars like the girls in their club usually did. Yuuka walked beside Yuuna while chatting until they found their selves inside the boy's court area.

Yuuna looked around and found the boys were in the same situation as them, break.

"Good evening sempai-tachi!" Yuuna and Yuuka yelled as they gave waved to them.

The other greeted the twins in many different ways.

Yuuna quickly found herself staring match with Echizen and finally broke into argue match.

Yuuka brushed her sweat and looked to the prodigy who was obviously interested with the on-going relation between the short silver haired girl and his little regular.

"Well, Fuji-senpai, today I have a tiny request." Yuuka walked beside him while joining him watching the quarreled show.

He smiled, "Oh, is it something to do with Yuuna-chan?"

"In short, yes." Yuuka said as she chuckled, "And it's good to know that you're in the same team as Echizen-kun." Yuuka pulled his senpai's sleeves and whispered in 30 seconds exact. "Jya! It's only that!! Thanks a lot!!" Yuuka said as she walked quickly to Yuuna's side who was still arguing with Echizen who looked didn't give a crap at all after she finished her task.

He smiled.

Yuuka pulled Yuuna away and tried to talk about something else. As for the request that Yuuka gave to her prodigy-senpai was really simple. Very simple.

--------------

Mean while in Echizen's side… He was still drinking his ponta and he obviously enjoyed the scene in front of him. The twins were chatting happily with the rest of the regulars. He leaned on the trees and took a seat.

"Watching someone you liked Echizen?" 

Echizen didn't bother to see, he knew who was speaking with that tone and he could imagine the angelic face of him.

"Tsk, I'll get straight to the point then. What do you think about Yuuna-chan?" He leaned beside the tree that the samurai junior used.

"…"

"You won't get away until you said something."

"..."

"You know, I think she have something for you."

"…"

"If you didn't move at all, I will take her instead." He smiled and walked to the short silver haired girl's side.

"…………Ah……………"

He looked to the scenery again and found the prodigy had been beside her and talked happily with her. The face of the short silver haired girl was happy and a little blush painted on her face. He stood up and walked toward the crowd.

Yuuna was happily in a conversation between the rest of regulars and her. She laughed and then she realized someone had approaching the place.

"Ah, isn't the shorty…!" Yuuna shouted as she pointed him underestimatingly.

He didn't say anything and rolled his glare to the prodigy who seemed really closed with her.

Yuuka took a next step of her plan.

"Ah! Kevin-san!!" Yuuka yelled as in the same time, Kevin smith walked pass the way (that Yuuka had told him to pass there) as he had a tennis racquet on his hand.

He noticed the longer hair twins running toward him he stopped. Yuuka immediately nudged Yuuna and caused her to fall. (And because she's reckless so she did.)

Yuuka pretended to be worry about her twin, "Yuuna!! I'm so sorry!!" Yuuka pretended to be paled as she knelt down to see her twin sister who had puzzled and confused mixed together.

Yuuna sat up, "Oh, it's okay! I'm fi—Ouch!!" There was blood running slowly on her arm and small cut on her leg.

"That's look not fine at all, Yuuna-chan." The prodigy said as he walked closer at her.

Yuuka grinned to Echizen's back and made him completely knew what she up to. Echizen began pulled her stand and walked with her while pulling her away from the scene.

"Eeekkk!!" Yuuna yelled, "What the heck are you doing??"

"Just follow." He walked continuously until he reached his destination; the clinic.

"Yuuka" Yuuna looked to Yuuka with her puppy eyes.

"Sorry Yuuna! I have some business with Kevin-san!!" Yuuka said as she waved her who turned her face slightly to talk to her twin sister, "I'll be waiting for you at the gate! Make sure you didn't tramp on the way!"

Yuuna had a faint blush and quickly turned her face forward. In the middle of the way they were arguing again, but Yuuna was really grateful to be helped by him.

After the two was not insight, the regulars pin point the girl-behind-all-tragedy.

Yuuka smiled, "Well, today I call it mission accomplished."

"Eiji, looks like I've been seeing another Fuji right now…" Oishi muttered while he blinked for a few times and rolling his eyes to the real prodigy, he sweats dropped.

Tezuka-buchou slightly twitched and pushed his spectacle back.

Fuji who was being stared by the regulars smiled at them softly. "I too have finished my mission this time."

Yuuka realized Kevin had finished his task, so she decided to shout him a can of coke.

--------------

In clinic room, 4.33 p.m.

"-Ouch! -Ouch!! That's hurt!!" Yuuna moaned as her hand was being appended with strong medicine, "Not that part!! Itai!!"

He didn't comment until he finished appending her wound, he pushed her forehead with his index finger.

"What the—" 

"Clumsy idiot"

"Kuso!"

"Hmph."

Yuuna let out a sigh as she became quiet. She began quietly, "Tha-thanks." 

"You're too reckless, always falling; do you have anything to do except falling?" This time he let off a sigh from his mouth.

"I have: eating ice cream."

"Hn, ma—" 

"Mada mada dane." Yuuna imitated his style and tone. Then she stuck her tongue out playfully, "Bleh!" 

"Che"

--------------

Cling, cling, cling.

Yuuka pressed the button and in seconds later after inserting coins, a can was heard tumbling downwards inside the machine. She bent down to retrieve the can from the vending machine, and then stood back up again. She turned around and gave the blonde boy a coke can.

"Here!" Yuuka happily offered.

He hesitated while he received the can from the girl, "Th-thanks." 

"Don't worry; I won't poison it or something after I touch it…" Yuuka muttered as she tried to open the can, but no avail.

Seeing Kevin easily opened the can and started to drink, Yuuka began more desperate to open the can. But it was useless. Yuuka sulked for a moment noticing that she wouldn't get any drink if she can't simply open the can. Kevin who drank mouthful himself realized she wasn't drinking her drink for a while.

He looked at the girl who seemed sulking suddenly, "Don't say…You can't open?" He began as he walked closer to Yuuka and rolled his eyes to the can that still closed without any scratch.

Yuuka looked to the can and offered it to him with her sulking face yet cute, "A-as you can see, I can't… Can you open it?" She looked away while she stammered.

He chuckled seeing Yuuka was sulking just because of a can. He lifted out his hand to receive the bottle, after a few try; he managed to open the cap away. "Well, never expect you to ask about it." He gave back the can to the girl.

"Sometimes, there's time I can't do things, such as…Opening cans." Yuuka said in rather lower voice, as she blushed a little and looked away, "But it's SOMETIMES!" Yuuka quickly added.

He surprised again. He now managed to see her reddened face clearly and he burst to laugh immediately, "its only opening cans! Nothing to embarrass about it!!"

Yuuka blushed badly as she gritted her teeth, "But still!! I hate doing what I can't!! damnit!" Yuuka uttered as she tried to stop herself from being blush but it was rather out of control right now.

"Well, yeah… no one is perfect in this world…" He held his giggles as he sipped his coke again, "By the way, why are you doing, you know–err make her suffer like that?" 

Yuuka smirked, "Ck, ck. You're wrong there Kevin-san, it's the opposite. I gave her the most pleasure things happened in her life." Yuuka said as she smiled, "She would probably have a personal grudge on me… Secretly."

"IF you know that from start, you are definitely insane." He said as he threw the empty coke can right to the rubbish bin after finishing it, "But I like that." 

A blush crept to her face as soon as he spoke.

He found the girl beside him was blushing and she immediately looked away after their eyes met. He smirked cheekily and walked closer to her.

"Well, well, well… Seems you are definitely Yuuna-san's twins, very visible."

Yuuka stepped back quickly and hold her face with her hand, "SH-shut up!! I can't understand how American people could say that easily. Not for me and not for people here."

He laughed, "American people have their own way and you people have your own way, simple!" and he threw a hand around her shoulder with his 'got-you-bam!' smirk.

"-A... ­you...-Let… -off…-Me…" She stammered as she quickly stepped back again with blush all over her face until her ears.

"Chill out!! You're kind of pretty easy to be read!!" He laughed and assured her.

Yuuka immediately kicked his stomach, "Damn you blonde brat!!"

"Ni-nice kick" He murmured as he held his stomach.

"Yo-your fault making me embarrassed today!!" 

He fell down on his bottom and rested, "You owe me apologize!! Damnit! That's hurt!" He yelled off while holding his stomach sitting on the ground.

Yuuka quickly took the chance to walk away while she gave hi 'bleh-like-I-care' face at him.

He groaned as he left behind there in pain on his stomach.

"Che…" He smirked. I wonder about her...

--------------

Asakura's residence, living room, 8.29 p.m.

"YUUNAA!!!" Yuuka whined as she lying flat on the couch while she struggle her leg up and down causing Yuuna to be more annoyed.

"I've heard you from here, Yuuka. Clearly. And I heard you for more than a thousand times, WHAT?" Yuuna replied as she was sitting on the single chair couch while looking at the animation broad in TV.

"I'm angry." 

"I know and you have answered it like that _all_ the time." Yuuna muttered as she munched potato chips from the plastic on her laps. Her eyes attached to the TV.

"He's a damn cocky blonde brat!! I hate him!!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Yuuna muttered without giving a damn about what Yuuka had complaint all two hours straight today after going home.

True, they four went home together and it seemed Yuuna and Echizen had been friendly, but now for the time being, Kevin and Yuuka weren't in a good relation at all. Yuuka had been in a glaring contest with him and always gave a 'back-off-or-I'll-bite' glare every time he got closer to her to tease. As for the foreign, he wasn't really mind about that and kept teasing her until he got what he was satisfied.

"Why did you keep getting all talk about him anyway…?" Yuuna muttered and rolled her eyes to her twin sister. Then she noticed a hint of red on the long dark silver haired girl's face.

Yuuna grinned.

"W-what?! Don't think in off-side!!"

"Hmm-------------- looks like I'm getting to understand your situation…"

Yuuka flustered while rolling her eyes to the short silver haired girl, "And what do you mean by that after hearing me only blabbering about how jerk he was?

"Like, duh!" Yuuna winked, "It's obviously you start to like him!" She laughed.

"Like… him…? What!? No… Eek!! Are you joking?! Don't give me that crap joke to me!" Yuuka yelled as she half laughing somehow to stop her blush to go out from her control.

"Yuuka, don't give me an answer that I didn't know that you're surprise or scared, just answer it. Yes or no." Yuuna said as she pointed her with the potato chips that she about to eat it.

"""………………….."""

"I'll take your silence as a yes then."

Suzuki


	4. Chapter 4

Twin tales

Part 4: The revealed feelings

--------------

A few days later…

Asakura's residence, 8.22 a.m.

"Well this is unusual for me and for you Yuuna…" Yuuka mumbled as she crawled to her twin's sister bed.

"Yeah, maybe you can say this is… Sick love?" Yuuna mumbled as she had coughed and a cheeky grin on the end.

Yuuka rolled her eyes toward her, "Sick love your butt! This is obviously a fever!!" Yuuka yelled and then she sneezed on the end, "Gosh… in the middle of summer, a fever?? How lame…"

Then a door opened and revealed their mother, "Yuuka, go to your own bed. Yuuna don't talk weird things." Asakura Mai scolded as she walked to take Yuuka back to her bed and tucked her in her bed sheet. Then she tucked Yuuna in her bed sheet, "You girls, I had sent sick permission to your school, don't made me to remind you all the time to stop doing unnecessary things, alright girls?"

"Hai…" The twins said in unison.

The mother went away to the door and closed the door tightly. 

"Well, looks like we stuck in here until mom and dad goes to work…" Yuuna muttered as she tried to close her eyes. She blinked once, twice… But she can't go back to sleep again, "Yuuka… I can't sleep…" 

"Baka! It's only a minute, of course you can't go back to sleep!" Yuuka groaned as she had an idea how to get sleep faster, "How about counting sheep?" 

"Old fashion, doesn't work anymore." Yuuna commented with her croaky voice.

Yuuka rolled her eyes to Yuuna's bed, "Then, counting Echizen?" Yuuka smirked.

Yuuna coughed more and sweat dropped, "It doesn't relate one and another," She muttered, "And you wouldn't want to count Kevin-san right?" Yuuna smirked this time.

Yuuka sneezed twice, "The hell with that." She grumbled.

Yuuna gave a low chuckled as she yawned, "Looks like talking with you makes me sleepy." 

"Should I say thanks?" Yuuka said in sarcastically and then she yawned too, "Me too."

--------------

Seishun Gakuen, 1-6 class room, 9.08 a.m

"Looks like Asakura Yuuna-san had been sick today, I got a phone call from her parents." The home room teacher told.

The other students began to whisper with each other. The class became noisy and some of them had worried face, included with the samurai junior himself. He didn't sleep like the usual morning, although he yawned more than three times, but his eyes were staring to the empty seat beside him.

"Hmph, dumb-witted girl." He murmured and then he looked back to the white board as he let out a small sigh that only he could hear, "I never know that there are people can get sick in the middle of summer."

"Attention students! The home room will begin." The teacher announced.

--------------

Asakura's residence, 3.41 p.m.

"Hoam!" Yuuna yawned as she covered her big mouth with her hand. She went down stair as Yuuka was following behind her.

"Yuuka, do you have something to eat?" Yuuna asked as she walked toward the kitchen with her.

Yuuka scratched her hair, "Ask the refrigerator, not me." She replied as she took a drink.

The short silver haired girl began to open the refrigerator and looked inside. She checked one and the other while her eyes finally found something edible. "My left potato chips." She murmured happily and took it.

Yuuka with her warm water on her hand took a seat on the couch and turned the TV on with the remote control. Yuuna walked to the couch with the potato chips plastic on her hand and sat lazily on the couch beside her twins.

"Aren't you hungry?" Yuuna began.

"I am, but like I have something to eat other than drink plain water." Yuuka murmured as she switched the channel randomly until she found tennis competition program.

She doesn't like to eat other than healthy food when she sick, but in special case, she probably eat anything to stop her hunger. She leaned comfortably to the couch as she watched the TV. Yuuna ate the potato chip and sometimes she offered to Yuuka while her eyes stick on the TV.

After a while a bell door rang outside. The twins immediately rolled her eyes to the door and glared it for a second. Then they both exchanged the look.

Yuuka pointed her, "You open it." 

"No, you open it." Yuuna pointed back.

"I'm dizzy." 

"I'm heavy." 

"That's different story you know." Yuuka mumbled as she now let her win this time, "Right, let's check it first." She walked slowly while she still has her two pieces pajamas on.

Yuuka stopped in front of the door and looked lazily at it for a moment, "We didn't order anything." Yuuka said rather loud so the person outside could hear very clearly. 

"We didn't say anything yet!!" A yelled outside sounded.

"Hm?" Yuuka thought she heard this voice before, "Well, then who?" 

"It's us, Echizen and Kevin." He said in rather annoyed tone sounded.

Yuuka looked puzzled and finally she opened the door, "Well, well, well, I never thought you guys would visit by." 

"Drop by." Echizen corrected.

"Oh, drop by…" Yuuka mumbled as she led the two guests in, "The last person, please closed the door, locked and hooked the chain _please_." Yuuka ordered without looking back.

Kevin as the last person he still annoyed with the long dark silver haired girl who always order people around (now that he thought she was), he had no choice but followed her since here was her territorial.

Echizen walked through the living room and found a big long couch in the middle and the TV turned on with tennis news. He walked closer to the couch and found the short silver haired girl was lazing around there with potato chips plastic scattered.

"Oy." 

Yuuna slowly turned slightly her head and faced the source of sound.

""………………""

"WAH!" She shrieked and caused her to fall from the couch, "-Ouch!"

_That's too slow_. Echizen shook his head hopelessly.

"Why you're here?!" She panicked and then she found the foreign boy arriving into the living room, "Why he's here?!" She pointed him in horrified.

Echizen put his tennis bag on the corner and put off his cap, "There's no schedule today for practice." He pointed the foreign boy who was picking fight with the long dark silver haired girl, "He's the one who made the idea to come here."

Yuuna raised her eye brows, "How come he knew we're sick?" Yuuna looked back to the samurai junior who stood up beside the couch that she was seating now.

"I told him." 

Yuuna laughed nervously, "That means you're behind all off this visit by." 

"Drop by." He again corrected.

Yuuna popped some ideas, "Since you two come here, help us finding food." 

He rolled his eyes, "Are you ordering us?" 

"You're in our _TERRITORY_ after all." Yuuna smirked, "Oh, just do it… We're _SICK_ you know." 

Echizen fixed his eyes to the longer hair who was yelling, "Is she really _SICK_?"

"Just imagine she _is_." Yuuna said as she coughed lightly. Echizen stared her and walked closer at her. He put his hand on her forehead.

"Seems you're really sick." He muttered as he walked to Kevin.

_Like I am not, idiot_, Yuuna thought as she was trying to hold her blush after he did that to her. While Yuuna was controlling her mind, Yuuka was trying to control her temper toward the foreign boy.

"Oh, wait. What did I just fighting for?" Yuuka muttered with her puzzled look, "Man, now I just forgot." 

"Like you never forgot before," Kevin muttered as his face obviously showed he was annoyed.

Yuuka sweat dropped, "Then, what the hell are you doing here in the beginning?!" Yuuka asked as she crossed her arms, "Don't tell me, that you come here to piss other off."

Kevin shook his head, "As if I don't have anything better to do than that."

"Well, I can't think other than—"She sneezed in the middle, "crap, this is just bothering me now and then…" She mumbled as she about to walk to the couch.

"Wait," He called as he pulled her hand and he pushed his forehead to hers', "You're really sick aren't you? Despite with your crude attitude." He murmured.

Yuuka began to blush crimson again as she quickly walked to the couch to hide her blush that appeared, "In case you forgotten now, I _AM_ sick."

Echizen walked to Kevin while the twins had seating sick on the couch. Kevin who noticed his rival had approached he looked him, "Check on her yet?" 

He nodded.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Kevin asked with low voice so the twins didn't hear it, "I supposed we should go or—" 

Echizen pulled him toward the kitchen without saying a word.

Kevin smirked. _Well, that's more like him,_ He thought as he helped him doing what he was on.

After a while, Kevin and Echizen were doing chores in the kitchen, Yuuka and Yuuna had girl's conversation in the living room. Yuuna was barely spoken, since she had been controlling her blush after the small checking-on-her-forehead incident. Yuuka was complaining all the time about their first reason to come here.

Yuuna sighed, "Yuuka, now we're not getting anywhere by talking like this."

Yuuka shook her head and let a same sigh, "Right. How about we forget things by playing that?" She pointed the mechanical thing on below the TV and some controller pads beside it.

"It's called Playstation 2." Yuuna muttered, "It's not a bad idea. Let's do it."

Yuuka and Yuuna busily themselves with the game so-called Playstation 2 and now they began their fighting game for the first warming up. Yuuna was a little dizzy, since she was sick after all, Yuuka was sneezing a lot, but she didn't really have that dizzy on her head. While they were at it, Kevin and Echizen came to the living room with their instant thing on their hand.

"What the?! Are sick people always getting the fun-and-easy part?!" Kevin protested as he put instant noodle on the table. He glared the girls and approached them.

Echizen let inaudible sigh as he put glasses of water on the table and started to follow Kevin.

"Oh shoot!!!" Yuuna yelled as she brutally tapped the control pad.

"You know Yuuna…" Yuuka smiled, "It's all about timing" Yuuka said as she put the control pad down seeing the words of victory appear on the screen. A sneeze after that.

"Arggh!! Damnit! One more game!" Yuuna said as she looked to Yuuka.

Yuuka sighed.

"What the heck are you two doing while we're really kind and helpful to you?!" Kevin started to complain to the twin. He rolled his eyes to the TV.

Yuuka smirked. _Maybe this is the chance,_ She stared to Echizen, "Hey, do you play?"

He nodded.

Yuuka grinned wider, "So, can you help me by sparring with her? She's dull."

"Yuuka!!!" Yuuna was about to protest but, Yuuka had stood up quickly and went to the table to see if they really being helpful to make foods. With a sneeze on the start.

Echizen with his silent sigh, he took a seat beside Yuuna and took the controller pad, "Fighting game huh?" He smirked underestimated as usual to Yuuna.

Yuuna twitched her eyebrow, "I'll beat the crap out of you!!" She exclaimed as she now had forgotten about complaining Yuuka's leaving, but now she really want to thank her about leaving.

While Echizen playing with his whim, Kevin on the other hand annoyed with the longer haired one who was protesting all the time about the food that he made. Since they both were boys, they didn't care a bit about making foods but only thinks about tennis and all.

"This is sucks." Yuuka took a sip of the sauce, "Too salty."

"Don't complain! It's not like—Argh!! Just eat it!!"

Yuuka rolled her eyes to him. _He looked pretty desperate, I'll let him off for today,_ Yuuka smiled seeing him suffering by her stupid complain attacking him completely. "You need to boil this longer and the egg taste awful. How come you cook when you know you can't?"

"Echizen who made the stupid idea to help you find foods." He snarled.

Yuuka glanced back and curled a smile back to the food in front, "Well, well, well… Looks like my theory didn't waste at all…" She took a bit of the noodle and she frowned, "What's the!? There's no taste at all in the noodle!!!"

He completely took the words and he walked away.

_Looks like I got him that,_ Yuuka felt a little guilty but when he came back in full force, he had pepper and some sort of chilly sauce on his hand. _Wait a minute. What does he want with that thing?!_ Yuuka quickly sensed some bad thing will happen to her food. _My food!! _

She quickly covered with her hand, "Oh no no no no!!!!" but his hand quicker than her. He plunged the chilly sauce into the noodle and spread the pepper around her bowl. "Crap!!!"

He smirked, "Now. It won't be that awful as you think."

Yuuka groaned and without any choice, she took a sip of the soup with noodles. She sparked her eyes and made some tears on her eyes, "Curse you! This is too spicy!!" But still she ate it without commenting anymore.

He chuckled silently, "How delightful! I turned to a genius now."

"Genius you're ass!!" Yuuka barely comment as she drank quickly straight after she bit her noodle, "But actually there's taste now." She murmured, not bothered he would hear it or not.

He poked her back while laughed out loud.

"Ouch! That's hurt airhead!!"

--------------

"What do you think you are?!" Yuuna barked as she tapped furiously on her controller.

The samurai junior silently smirk, "As for now: God of game."

Another victory appeared on the screen a second later, a victory for Echizen. Yuuna grumbled, "Man!!! How come Yuuka or Echizen can win easily from me?!"

He humph-ed her.

"One more time!!!"

He looked to Yuuna who was rather paled after the next game he won once again. Yuuna coughed once as she dropped her control pad and crawling to the couch. She lied down and put her legs to the side of the couch.

"Okay, I lost… yeah, lost." She barely said.

He dropped down the control pad too, switched off both TV, the Playstation 2 and walked away. He then walked back to the living room with a bowl of food inside. Yuuna can't help but surprised to see what he had bought with him. He put the bowl beside her.

"Eat."

"I'm not too hungry."

He let out a sigh, "Just… eat." He roughly pulled her arm and made her seated in the couch in a shot. He then gave the bowl toward her and then walked off with his hand inside his pocket.

A small smiled curved on her face. _Is he stupid or something? He had mouth right?_ Yuuna blushed. She bit the noodle with her chopstick, "Plain." She frowned.

"Echizen this is way too plain! Are you planning to make somebody sick to eat this?!" Yuuna loudly complained and then she heard steps coming to her place in a second after that.

"Are you stupid? Maybe you don't have any sense of taste."

"No! I swear. This is too plain! A little salty, but more to plain! Are you even trying to make this? By the way, where did you find this instant noodle anyway…?" She sipped the sauces and then gave a disgusted look by stuck her tongue out.

He got a little crack with her look. He then sat beside her and pulled out tomato sauce.

Yuuna looked at it, "Wha—"the sauces were spread on her noodles. "Gawd! Are you insane?!" 

"No I'm not."

Yuuna irritated as she stirred her noodles, "Psychotic."

"Just try it." He stole the chopstick and forced the noodles into her mouth with it.

"Hmphf!!" Yuuna actually chewed it as a matter of fact she didn't have any choice or she will throw out. Then she gulped it. "A little sweeter."

He humph-ed her again.

Yuuna became more irritated, "I thought you going to use chilly."

"Yuuka-san told me: She's a brat. Use tomato sauce or sweet soy sauce, or you better ready to die by her bites." He explained.

Yuuna looked a little blushed. But she quickly shook her head to snap out of it. "I like soy sauce better." She complained, even she had better with tomato, but now she prefer soy sauce at the moment.

"Spoilt brat."

"Oh shut it! Bring me water!!" 

"Yeah, yeah…"

--------------

As the time goes by, the boys decided to head home since, the time indicated 6 o'clock and boys couldn't stay too late in girl's house.

"I appreciated your visit today." Yuuka admitted while she stood before the two boys that was by the door, almost went away, "But I hope you guys told us first if you want to visit by."

"Drop by."

Yuuna sweat dropped as she found out that Echizen doesn't want to admit that he actually visited her not drop by, "Yeah same thing. By the way, next time you should learn how to cook before cook for a sick person."

"Anyway, I forgot to say that there's a competition tomorrow, if you want to join, just go there and register on the spot." Kevin muttered, yawning lightly.

Yuuna nodded and Yuuka looked a little worried.

_I guess I made them too tired,_ Yuuka thought and took out candies from nowhere, "Here, for you guys, my small treat, and since you're the best people of the day, it's the present." She smiled cheekily at them. Then she sneezed again.

"Don't push yourself for tomorrow, I don't want to force you or anything and I don't want to be your nanny when you're going to play tomorrow." Kevin muttered in flat tone, pushing his own forehead to Yuuka's warm forehead naturally.

A thumb on Yuuka's chest, gradually became faster and faster. _That was way to close, I can't breath normally! _Her face was going to explode to crimson, but Yuuna diverted the attention to continue the conversation.

"Are you guys going to join in?" She rolled her eyes to Echizen, not mentioning the two people beside her in their own world of worries, "If you are, I'm going to watch and take some data for my new moves…" Her voice became softer on the last words.

"…Get better soon."

"Eh?" Yuuna looked puzzled as she snapped from her thought, "What did you said?"

"No," Echizen lowered his cap down a little and then pulled Kevin who conversed with Yuuka away. "Ja." 

Yuuna widened her eyes as the words registered to her head. She smiled softly on their back, "…Ja" 

The door closed tightly and Yuuka let out a weary sigh together with Yuuna who let out indescribable sigh. Yuuka twitched.

"Why are you sighing?" Yuuka walked away followed by Yuuna.

"Because I want to." Yuuna grinned lightly and then walked ahead from Yuuka. She faced her and the grin became wider, "And I'm wondering…" 

Yuuka twitched again and walked passed her ignorantly, "Stop thinking unnecessary things." She poked her back and walked upstairs. 

Yuuna persisted to ask again, "So, do you admitted?"

Yuuka opened the door as Yuuna still trailing behind her, "Is there something I need to admit?"

"Your feelings toward Kevin-san of course! What's more than that?!" Straightly she said.

Yuuka gave a look at her and sighed, "Well, to be honest I like him." She finally admitted after didn't say anything if it was about the sensitive topic.

Yuuna brightly replied, "Yeah!-Yuuka like Kevin! -Yuuka like Kevin!!" She sang.

"—But it doesn't mean I want to confess or anything." Yuuka coughed and went to the bathroom, "I'm going to take shower. You, wait and stop asking." 

Yuuna pouted as she took a big seat on her bed and laid her back on the cold sheet. "I wonder if I will confess to him, even he doesn't think about me at all…" 

"Well, he thinks about you a _lot_ more than you think." Yuuka showed up to take her towel and then disappeared behind the bath door.

As the sound of the shower heard, Yuuna's cheek flashed up with crimson and she began to cover her warm face with her bare hand. _Do I need to be confident about this whole thing?_

In the other side, Yuuka brushed her hair with the shampoo and while at it she took some liquid soap on her body. She scrubbed it while her mind was not there. _This is not funny, how come I like him?! I don't even think a bit about that—that… _Her face reddened in the moment and she quickly let the warm shower to erase the thought. _This is my first time falling in love with someone… moreover to a foreign! This is so insane._ She stopped the tap and proceeded to dry herself with the towel.

"I'm finish!" 

"Right! I'm coming next!" Yuuna opened the bath door and began to take off her clothes. In the middle she said, "Well, do you realized that you like him now?"

"Yeah, that's final before I make you far worse sick than today."

Yuuna laughed nervously, "Sorry, but I told you now, liking someone it's not something that bad—it's the opposite. So don't ignore it as something unimportant."

"You need to take psychology test."

"I didn't mean to preach you or something, but at least that is the basic knowledge you need to know in _our_ days." Yuuna add as she turned the tap on and let the warm water went through her, "Besides, it doesn't feel that bad right?" 

Yuuka finished up with her clothing and went to comb her hair before the mirror, "It feels like being flew up to the sky and then fell down from there. Or like riding jet coaster for the first time and ride a high speed car for the last time. In the other words, nothing can describe my feelings. Now, I'm going to sleep so tomorrow I could play for the best."

"Yeah, have a good sleep." 

"Have a good shower at midnight. Next time, don't go showering after me."

"I will."

-Suzuki-


	5. Chapter 5

Twin tales

Part 5 final: When our eyes meet

--------------

Arena Tennis court, 11.27 a.m.

The sound of the bouncing balls heard so clearly, after all this was where tennis player used to play. The twins went to the place so early so they could practice longer than the others, but in the end, they both went for a walk to see who already came.

"Have you finish the moves that you made by—"

"Shhh!! It's a surprise! If you said it, it would be not surprise at all, stupid!" Yuuna covered Yuuka's mouth after she about to spill some deep information, "besides you should mind your own business."

Yuuka looked grumpy and tightened her hair band, "yeah, yeah… Your twin sister going to shut her mouth for the time being…" She gestured her hand like zipping her mouth exaggeratingly.

Yuuna laughed nervously and poked her back, "Okay! Let's warm up first!"

"... (Yes!)…"

--------------

As the time went on and on, the match came to the final. Yuuna's block will facing a girl with brown short hair that apparently from Fudomine, and Yuuka's block will be facing the girl who famous as the little sister of the captain in Rikkaidai's tennis regular.

--------------

[Yuuka side

Yuuka gasped a little as she smiled. _It's been a long time I didn't play like this; she's doing really well to entertain me, but not as well as Yuuna though._ She hit the ball across her opponent's court and went in before the white service line.

"Game and set! 3-0 won by Asakura!" The umpire called out.

She brushed her sweat that almost dropped to her eyes with her sleeves. "This way should be interesting…" She then felt a tinge vibrating from her head. She closed her right eye, grimacing slightly from the sudden pain. "Ugh…"

_Maybe I thought too much last night, _she thought as she walked to her standing position once more to receive the serve from the opponent; Yukimura Miu.

While the game still on going, it had been really tough, with Yuuka endured her pain and tried to focus, but no avail. Her game dropped down completely, until the opponent stole 4 games ahead of her.

Yukimura Miu gave a sudden special shot toward her, resulting Yuuka to get scratches on her face and arm. Widening Yuuka's smile more, Miu made a look. _How come she smiles again?_

Yuuka tried to stir her thought again and erased it, but she couldn't, since she found the person who she doesn't want to see her unprofessional match. Trying to keep her pace up, she found her opponent to use a weird shot that was really quick and she barely avoid it, making her hair band to loosen.

The referee looked concerned, hence he asked, "Are you alright there?"

_Focus, focus,_ Yuuka thought repeatedly and looked down, causing her hair to cover her face. "I'm very fine, really fine indeed." She said, not too make her sarcastic tone to be heard clearly. "First you scratch my face and then made my hair messy… Wew, it was a tough thing to do this, but I have no other choice..." Her bangs covered her eyes, and made others couldn't see what was her expression when she said those mysterious words.

Miu was taken back when Yuuka's aura began to emit different than before, more powerful, more fearsome and darker. _What is she going to do?_

With a fine racquet, Miu served another ball to Yuuka like previous shot, but this time, Yuuka could hit it back like it was nothing. It was repeated until Miu didn't realize that it was a match point already.

"Adieu…" Yuuka hit the last serve with really fast until there was a mark on the court and on the fences.

Miu dropped down with a small tremble and quickly walked toward her bench speechlessly.

Yuuka didn't bother to sweep her hair back and took all her belongings out from her corner after sipping the energy water. While she was walking out from the court with the crowds cheering for her and some of them were taken back with the action like some of bunches that supporting Miu, her breath stuck on her throat. She was trying to put up with the strength but…

She fell down and in superb time, a boy had ran toward her and in mixed expression of happy and concerned, he lifted her to seat properly, "Hey, -hey, Yuuka-san!"

The next person who came was Yuuna. "Yuuka, Yuuka!" She said, tears welling in her eyes. But she kept it hidden since; it wasn't a good idea to cry in public, Yuuka says so.

The shakes made Yuuka to open her heavy eyes, "…Uhm…?" She was about to talk more, but her exhaustions reached to her limit, she fell asleep.

Kevin who didn't realized that she only asleep; he lifted her and ran to the sick bay immediately, ignoring the eyes that stick on him entirely.

--------------

[Yuuna's Side

_My match is after Yuuka's match, so I think I could see her match first, for data…_ She thought, walking toward the on going match, with crowds surrounded the fences. She found Kevin already standing there coolly, with his hand in his pocket and disinterested face, but there was a little sign that he interested with the match as well.

She didn't bother him, since she too, curious with Yuuka's single match. _It's been a long time that Yuuka didn't play for single player,_ Yuuna thought, and because they both targeting the double matches. When the match went more than 15 minutes or so, she found Yuuka's face paler than before she scored the 3 games in row. _What happen with her? Usually she only used 70 and now… She seemed to use more… _She gripped the fences and looked more, until she found Yuuka's hair fell down.

_Oh, no, she would do that—she's going to be... _Sighing Yuuna shook her head,_ too late._ She pursed her lips slightly and gritted her teeth. _And it's been a long time that Yuuka could use all her strength like that, Dark mode._ Yuuna tried to focus, but she pitied the opponent to choose Yuuka as her opponent.

When the score called out, 6-4, Yuuna just stand there, doing nothing but her eyes following Yuuka. The long haired girl walked out with her bag slung on her shoulder and….

_Wha!—Yuuka! What's going on! Yuuka's fainted?!_ She quickly ran toward the exit where Yuuka fell down and tried to calm her emotion. _Stupid Yuuka to use that! _She found that Kevin already running ahead of her, with a small smile, Yuuna tried to confirm him too. _It's like throwing a stone to two birds eh? Lucky_

"Yuuna-san, I'm going to sick bay!" Kevin barely spit out and dashed gone, with a girl on his arms.

Yuuna nodded gingerly and… _Gotcha!_

"Announcement, Asakura Yuuna and Tachibana Ann's match will begin in a few minutes, please go to…" Yuuna snapped from her mind and quickly went to her match scheduled for about 10 minutes from now.

With sigh she opened her tennis bag and pull out the racquet as white as snow. Her heartbeats race and her mind went out nowhere. After Yuuka's incident, her mind already stuck to Yuuka's case. _There's Kevin-san that could take care of her, no worries, no worries,_ she thought. Yuuna didn't know if those thought are for her or Yuuka.

It was easy for Yuuna to defeat Tachibana Ann and in about 15 minutes, she already beat her with 6-0 score. She didn't let her to score point, but it was obviously unpleasant match. Yuuna kept thinking about her twin sister and a few moments after she packed her things to go out from the court, she felt a tinge from her head. _Ouch!_ Holding her head slightly, now she knew what Yuuka felt before. _This is…_

Falling down helplessly, her knees already numb and her abnormally strength absorb away. _Is this, Yuuka's feeling before…?_ She laughed sarcastically while she composure herself, but no avail. She even couldn't stand to walk toward Yuuka, what a pathetic sister she was. Even they both could still feel each other's feelings like this sometimes, but she couldn't do anything at all.

"Alright?"

Tilting her head slightly, she found a cap boy with ponta on his hold and she couldn't help but to laugh. "Yeah, I supposed…" She sighed. Her heartbeat increased as he pulled her to stand and hand in hand toward the sick bay direction. "Hey…"

"Going to see her right?" He said, not saying anything else than that.

Yuuna welling in tears again and nodded in agreement.

--------------

"Yuuka!!!" Yuuna screamed out loud, but cut in by Echizen's hand signaling her to lower her voice, because now they both arrived in sick bay. Yuuna scraped his hand away and knelt down to see Yuuka on the bed, without sound. "Yuuka…" She said, in relief.

Kevin who already sat on the corner with a manga book, didn't make any move and continue to read it silently. Echizen didn't say a word and stay there.

"Let's eat first, until she wakes up." Kevin suggested, as he heard some steps approaching the room and he guessed it would be the regulars who watched the twin's matches coincidentally. He walked to the door with Echizen that trying to gesture Yuuna to come.

"I'll be waiting Yuuka here."

"YOU. Come with us." Kevin said, threatening yet soft.

--------------

Kevin went away to eat alone and let Echizen to accompany Yuuna to eat. Yuuna stayed silent as they both eating together in front of vending machine, so they both could easily buy some drinks.

"Ne, when do you think Yuuka could wake up?" Finally words slipped out from Yuuna's lips.

Echizen glanced at her and glanced back to his food, "Who knows."

"This is my fault…" Yuuna sighed, putting away the food that barely touched by her. She gritted her teeth and looked down.

Echizen just quiet and let her to continue.

"It's my fault to ask her persistently last night, about her and Kevin-san… Until she doesn't get enough sleep…" She swore softly and took the food and ate it abruptly until finished.

Echizen just eat normally and hearing her complains intently.

"….So it's partly my fault for making her condition like this." She said after she sipped her vanilla shake can. Turning her head to see his reaction, but she found none. With puzzled look she asked, "What's your comment?"

"…You just are being dense and thick head."

"Geez! Can you comment it more?!" Yuuna was about to say more, but she just laugh it out, "Well, maybe I am. Yeah, maybe I should just say sorry or something…"

"…Over?" He said.

"Thanks for hearing me!" Yuuna said, blush a little. She stood and threw her cans and left over to the bin 10 meters away perfectly and about to go, "C'mon! Don't be snail—no wait."

_This is the perfect time to confess! No one's around, it's far from the crowd and it's only two of us! How stupid of me not to realize this earlier!!_

"Something's wrong again?"

"Not again!" Yuuna replied sternly and blushes just appear more. _Calm down, calm down…_ "Echizen, uhm… You see… I—"_like you!_ Her head already moved on, but her voice didn't. No sound came out from her mouth. She tried to continue but, her voice seems gone. Tears slid down slowly and she cried out.

"Shush. Don't cry out loud like that." Echizen moved unexpectedly to Yuuna and let her head rest on his shoulder, "Is this obvious for you...?"

_Eh? Is this means…?_ She nodded while tears still streaming down and still cried out loud like a little girl who's lost her kite to a strong gust of winds.

--------------

"HOAM!" Yuuka yawned and stretched her arms to the ceiling and made cracks. "What a good sleep." She glanced to the wall clock, "Its past 6… It means I sleep for 5 hours already…"

She climbed down from the bed and walked to the window._ I wonder where everybody goes…_

A creek sound as the door opened suddenly in quietness. Yuuka unintentionally turned her head behind to see who was coming.

"Wew, Echizen really driving me crazy—" he found Yuuka standing before the window, looking at him with puzzled look.

"Kevin-san—"

He embraced her before she could speak anything. Nothing can described his feeling right now, but he knew he was in the happiest moment. "I thought you wouldn't open your eyes." He looked at her in worried eyes, resulting Yuuka to burst to laugh.

"Hey, what's so funny about it! It's normal!"

She ceased her laugh and looked at him wryly, "Sorry, I'm failed as a friend… And made you worry like that…" She looked apologetically at him.

He was now looked like someone who about to explode to madness, so Yuuka tried to apologize a few times more until he satisfied. Suddenly, she didn't predict the next words that he would produced.

"If you couldn't be a good friend, how about as my girlfriend, yeah?"

Yuuka couldn't be surprised that this. _Did he just… Asking to go out with me?!_ She felt a hand patting her hair behind and made Yuuka felt really saved with him.

She responded to his embrace and told him an answer. "Yes?"

"Is that an answer or you asking me that you want to say yes?"

"You just saying all around—I mean yes, with hesitate before. But now you said it, so you can call it an absolute yes…" Yuuka spoke as she chuckled a little, even though she couldn't believe that all this happen was reality. _Am I dreaming?_

"Wow, I forgot to bring Yuuka's camera! I've should bring it… What a shame…" Yuuna said, sighing but still grinning with the scene after she stepped inside the clinic bay.

Echizen couldn't bring a word for them, but his expression had lots of meaning for them.

"Look! I have a girlfriend, so did I win from you?" He challenged Echizen, referring not only tennis that could be a point to win and lose, but something more important like having a girlfriend for example.

Echizen hmph-ed him and pulling Yuuna closer.

Kevin twitched his eyebrow.

Yuuka smiled, "That means… Yay!!"

"Yay for me. Yay." Kevin said sarcastically, losing in other than tennis, since Echizen already got girlfriend faster than him.

--------------

On the way to Asakura's residence, 8.32 pm

"So, you didn't say anything at all, _anything?_" Yuuka asked, walking ahead with Yuuna to discuss something girlish. The twins put Kevin with Echizen together, and form like a gay couple, but it's just for a walk home, so the twins ignored some glares from the boys.

Yuuna nodded softly and fainted blush, "Since he never use words, only moving unpredictably. So mysterious" She chuckled lightly, "How about you?"

"He offered to me." Yuuka gave a peace, "Since I always used him to setting you up with Echizen, at least this all I can do to make a good relation with him."

"That means you didn't like to him, only gratitude?" Yuuna asked, out from her curiosity.

"No, I like him. More than my games, than my mobile phone, than my bed, but not more than you of course..."

"Hey! I'm talking serious here!"

"Alright, alright…" Yuuka said, stopping Yuuna's impatient reaction, "Of course I like him. Or I wouldn't accept him. Do you think I'm a girl who accepts friends to be more than friends?"

Yuuna shook her head.

"Right! Mission accomplished!" Yuuka said, and then she stopped in the middle with widened eyes, "Uh-oh."

"What?" Yuuna asked.

Kevin stopped and went to Yuuka's side, "What's the matter with her?" Asking to Yuuna instead to Frozen Yuuka.

Before Yuuna explained, Yuuka already blurt out, "Mom will be mad at us!!!!!"

""….(Only that?)….""

"Well, there's still solution to that." Yuuna said, smiling lightly and pulled Echizen's arm to be on her side, "I'll introduced him as my reason."

Yuuka turned her eyes with glimmering shines to Kevin, "You're my friend—no, my _boyfriend_ right?" She pulled his hand and walked behind Yuuna who already in front, "Don't dare to run away."

_Is it my fault for asking her to go out, or it's only because of herself?_ He just smiling nervously, "Well, we'll see the situation first—"

"Yay! I can escape from my mom's wrath!"

_How long can I be with her?_ Kevin hinted a smile and responded with her clutches arm. _It would be forever I think?_

_-Owari-_

_30/09/07_


	6. EPILOGUE

The story taken place during their mid semester as UNIVERSITY student, so I hope you like the ending

The story taken place during their mid semester as UNIVERSITY student, so I hope you like the ending

--

Twin tales

Epilogue

Tokyo University, 9.24 am

"Shoot I'm going to be late!" The silver eyed girl jogged inside her building with 'Connection and Communication' written on the sign beside it. Although she was about to be late, she was smiling, for she remembered about the earlier morning incident.

The alarm clock that woke her up, quickly she grabbed things she needed for her study. While at it, she noticed her mobile phone's screen with '1 NEW MESSAGE' accused her unmercifully. After she got ready with her things and clothes, she read the message:

((Gonna be in Tokyo two days from now See ya later. Love, Yuuka.))

True, Yuuka was on her assignment task, which she needed to capture some pictures of two good places in Japan and she especially went to Osaka and Hokkaido for that. It was already 2 months before she left for her assignment, before she was indeed in the same University with Yuuna and they made into the most difficult University.

Back to the real time, Yuuna had a break at 1.00 and she found a man she familiar with in the middle of her way to the cafeteria. She greeted him with a poke on his shoulder. With a bright smile, she said, "Tezuka-senpai!"

Tezuka Kunimitsu let out a sigh. "I told you a million times drop the senpai, it's been years…"

_Still the same as ever,_ she thought and she too, known that he was doing his last script to pass the university, which means he would likely leave the University in a matter of time. "How do you do?"

Tezuka pushed his spectacle to his nose bridge while he said, "I'm fine."

"Isn't Tezuka?" A man with a bright purple suit and expensive clothing, Yuuna realized. He had a deep gray eyes staring at the brown haired man that she was talking with. He glanced to Yuuna after greeting Tezuka. "Yuuna-chan, it's been a while."

Yuuna gave him a look. "Please. Pretend that we are stranger when you use _that_. It's really—Ew." Yuuna stuck her tongue out not allowing him to complain and ran to the cafeteria, before he interjected something at her.

"Yuuna-chan!" A girl with one pigtailed greeted her cheerfully. "Let's eat."

"Rin-chan… Alright!" She agreed and walked with her to the rest of the way to the cafeteria. Midori Rin was Yuuna's best friend apart from her twin sister. She was the closest person who Yuuna liked to discuss about guys with her, especially about her _prince_.

For the time being, Yuuna ate with Rin and they conversed lightly about the previous class that lectured by the mad instructor. Yuuna doesn't bother with such things; all she bothered was now in the TV, which showed her some interesting news. She glanced to her silver _Guess_ watch and indicated that she needed to go to her office work, where she was hired to be a tennis player. Before she goes, the news talked some more about tennis things and she clearly found Echizen Ryoma holding a big trophy that almost beat the size of his own height.

She quickly spurt her mineral water and chocked on her hamburger. _God knows what he did for his life._ She prayed that he could think more about others—aside from tennis. She thought he could open up more with the situation he was in with her as well. Put the explanation later, Rin looked at her in puzzled.

"Something wrong?" Rin said, not noticing that Yuuna's _prince_ was on TV.

Yuuna shook her head enthusiastically and quickly finished up with her lunch. _Better to be hurry for my work_.

Rin bid her as Yuuna already told her today's schedule. Yuuna was about to walk away from the cafeteria, but a voice stopped her from behind. She knew the voice from somewhere, but she couldn't put her finger on it. _But I knew this voice…_ She turned her figure simply to meet the guy she didn't expect to be here at this hour—or day.

--

Shinjuku Street, 5.20 pm

Glancing to her watch for the trice time, she sighed, "Why they took so long?"

"Yo."

She glanced to her side and found who she was waiting for half an hour already. "Fuji-kun, Sae-kun. How unusual, to be late, I guess you guys grow older as what I didn't expect from you two."

Sae looked at her sheepishly, "You'll be _like_ us soon later." And only to get Yuuka's dagger look.

Yuuka sighed but now it was a relief. She cleared her throat and spoke up, "Let's find a place to talk; I don't like talking here because you guys are too stand out for me, if you know what I mean."

Fuji nodded, "I know you too long."

As they three arrived in a café and they ordered some beverage. Yuuka looked pleasantly with her dark blouse and a mini skirt. She used above knee boots, to cover her legs. Her hair seemed longer than before, since she doesn't like to cut her hair, but aside from that, she hasn't change at all. Yuuka began after she seated relax, "Well, how's the day up to?"

Fuji's usual smiled haven't leave his face, "I'm fine, but still busy with the studio." He said, referring to his own photo studio that Atobe gladly lend to him, since he knew that Fuji could make it smoothly in the future. "Is your assignment done yet?"

"A little bit more in the report. The photos haven't been printed yet, but I guess I still have some time left to finish things."

Yuuka rolled her eyes to Saeki Kojirou. As a model, he had such a face and tall figure, no wonder that Yuuka almost fell for him, but she knew she fell for his job and all. His hair still the same, but the white bleaches was replaced with brown color. He leaned on the couch and uttered, "Yuuka-san, don't you need to ask me?" He said, sounded hurt.

Yuuka raised her eyebrow, "Do I need to? I always saw you in the TV, magazines, posters, walls, and everything. Do I really need to ask you?" She said and didn't bother her sarcastic marks hit on him.

He grinned lightly, "Hey, I'm just joking."

Yuuka grinned back, "Well, just call me if you need a photographer. I'm free with special price."

"I'll call when I have much money that you always offered to me." He said, sweating a little when he remembered that Yuuka always charged money a lot much in taking the photo than the cost of the print, hence he was broke soon after that.

"By the way, Yuuka-chan, why are you calling us?" He said. After meeting Fuji in Osaka who was doing his own work, Yuuka became close with him. First, he was in the same elective with her and the second because Yuuka had known him from the high school, even he was two years above her.

"I'm just wanted to hang out with you guys, I'm getting bored lately." She sighed and leaned on her elbows. The three started to be this close because of Yuuka. Saeki met Yuuka when Fuji invited him and coincidentally meet Yuuka on the way, besides it was about working and Saeki afraid of Yuuka's charges because of first meeting. After lots of talking, Yuuka went home, with Fuji accompanied her, since he was the only one who have car right now. Saeki went home with cab, after a lot of grumbling because Fuji doesn't want to ride him home.

"See you some other times." Fuji bid her with a little peck on her cheek and Yuuka went inside after waving him a good-bye.

Yuuka locked her apartment door behind her and went to her room where she hung a photo frame on the wall. She just smiled helplessly when she found the photo of her with him, Kevin Smith. It was already 6 years she hadn't seen him. The first 9 months after he confessed to her was full of memories, but she couldn't hold him back for he was aiming to be a professional tennis player. Thus he went back to America to train hard and to be a better player than Echizen.

She went to her bath room and refreshed herself with the warm water to her face. Yuuka looked to the mirror and pretended nothing and normal, but inside, she eagerly wanted to see him. _I thought I almost forgotten him, but I couldn't. What a waste, if I went out with Sae-kun, I won't need to miss him or something._

--

The next two days later, in Yuuna's apartment 10.07 am

"Baka! You didn't say that you will be home today!" Yuuna said while her hand beside her waist, glaring at the man who brought a big trophy. She couldn't help to say that, but she was missing him, even he was staying in the same roof for the moment, since the Asakura's parent went to the 50's anniversary honey moon.

Echizen Ryoma detached his hat and only smirked.

Yuuna sighed and hugged him in process. "I miss you." He responded with his arm around her back.

After a few conversations, Yuuna decided to go to her old house, which there was no one inside. Yuuka had gone to somewhere else so she couldn't watch the house and stayed in a small apartment closed to her working site. Yuuna too, so the house was empty for a year. While Yuuna and Echizen walked hand in hand together, Yuuna realized a dark haired girl stood in front of the house with hand bag on her crook and checking her mobile phone seriously.

_Whew, talking about coincident._ Yuuna had a small idea on her head.

"Who am I?!"

_This voice… Don't say that…_ Yuuka sighed a little. Blinking over to a pair of hand that covering her eyes, she said nonchalantly, "Monster." _Ah, yeah, monster suit her most._

"Damn you!!" Yuuna screamed in the process of hugging her.

Yuuka hugged her back as she felt Yuuna's happy feelings emerging toward her. After a while, Yuuna began, "God, how come you didn't tell me that you will come? _All _of people never tell me what on earth they doing now!!" She said referring to the confrontation with Echizen.

Yuuka composed herself as she get on her feet, "I just about to text you but, I got a feeling that you'll come."

"Oh"

Yuuka rolled her eyes to the guy beside Yuuna, waiting for a moment to talk, but not yet coming. She grinned wickedly and approached him, "Hey, shorty—I mean Echizen-san!" She poked him badly on his arm in a process until red.

He looked hurt a little and muttered, "You're exaggerating."

"Which means I'm happy for you," Yuuka grinned, "By the way," She looked at Yuuna, "Where's the key? I hardly remembered that I saved it with me, so it would be you who keep it." She stretched her question hand toward Yuuna.

Yuuna amused and bring out a key from her bag, "Well, here it is."

Yuuka widened her eyes playfully, "Oh my! Yuuna didn't forget to bring the key?! This is one of the seven magic I supposed." She sneered and laughed. Since Yuuna was her two-minutes older than her in the birth certificate, she likes to tease her.

Echizen nodded in agreement and Yuuna scowled on the end.

"Now, let's go couple. I hate to say this, but I don't like to be seen as a third wheel on public."

"Oh, okay, see if I can find the fourth wheel for you."

Yuuka ignored the remark and went in with the key on her hand.

As they three went in, Yuuna and Echizen straightly went to the living room; to dust off things since all things had been quieted for ages. Yuuna can hardly counted the inch of the dusts while Echizen just being a lazy to shove it off.

"Yuuka, are you sure that we're going to stay here tonight?" Yuuna hesitantly said.

Yuuka sneezed once and came toward Yuuna after she explored the bathroom and all. "Yep. All clear."

"All.Clear?" the other twins repeated with an exaggerating quotation mark with her finger. "This is so not all clear."

"Shut up and now buy some groceries before you become lazy. I'll take care of the cleaning things. Deal?"

"So deal!" She dragged Echizen with her to the door after taking her wallets in the way.

"I wonder about her home now…" _I bet its going to be a real messy. _She looked around and decided to open the back yards door, so it won't get too humid. She crept toward the yards and searching for something—so it be.

--

On the street, 6.33 pm

Yuuna had taken Echizen to the supermarket and made him to carry the basket while Yuuna just dropping foods now and then. It was really amusing yet pleasant—for Yuuna was happy if she was next to her _prince._ The great trip to supermarket ended and they both had fun shopping.

As they walked home, Yuuna began, "This is so coincident, right?"

"Yeah, it's been ages that she doesn't poke me that hard." He said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean that!" Yuuna said, replacing Yuuka to say. She cleared her throat to throw the topic, "By the way, I met him the other day." She said differently.

"Him?" He asked.

"Yes, the one and only him."

"…Great. Why don't we tell Yuuka-san about this?" He said above than his normal tone, "And if it's about him, she would gladly hear, probably."

"I wonder about that…" Yuuna murmured.

As they about to turn on the next corner, they found a guy, leaning on the wall with crossed arm, blonde hair, black glasses tuck on his casual clothes that match his jeans. Yuuna was speechless—Echizen was more than that.

He smirked.

--

Back yard, in Asakura resident, 7.20 pm

"What took them so long?!" _This is the second time I waited for deadly_. She swore that she would kill her with her chopstick if she doesn't come in twenty minutes more.

Yuuka leaned back on her palms and looked up at the sky. She could pick out a few stars, but not many. Light pollution from the city made it hard to stargaze. But she figured seeing a few was better than none. A night breeze blew past and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the cool wind. She let off the long sigh. _Why am I remembering him again, I assume he would likely forgotten about me. I miss his voice._ But then again, she remembered his word. He wants to be the top of tennis player. Deleting the bittersweet memories, she looked down to the trees.

"….ka…!!"

_Huh?_ Thought Yuuka. her silver eyes looking to the backdoor, then to the walls, _maybe the sound of the winds._

She stood up after she felt that her back aching her.

"Yuu….ka…!!"

She was about to walk away. _Am I hallucinating now because of remembering the past?_ She shook her head in absolute disagreement. _Maybe I was too hungry._ She continued to walk away.

"Yuuka!"

It was going to her nerves. _Damn someone who yelling at this time._ "I didn't ask for any commercial cosmetics!!" _Maybe because I forgot to pay the PayPal Online two days ago, _she thought.

"I haven't said anything yet!"

A _bang_ heard on her back door, revealing him… Kevin Smith.

"Surprise?" He smirked.

_Surprising indeed,_ Yuuka was dreaming about smacking her head to the block wall hundred times not to miss him. The blonde guy looked at her from head to toe twice. Yuuka crossed her arm slightly irritated about his appearance and her growling stomach. _This is just too absurd._

"You…Didn't change so much, not what I expected." He commented.

Yuuka approached him, gathering her courage to believe if he was before her eyes now. "You too, blonde freak."

He laughed, "I'm relief that you didn't say that you didn't remember me."

_I was just about to joke on that._ She pulled out a small note book out of nowhere and threw at him. He was surprised and began to flip it somehow. While he getting on to the note book, Yuuka began to say, "You owe me, 105 dates, 89 hugs, 50 kisses and—" she couldn't hold it anymore. "—an endless 'I love you' sentence." She cried.

He looked up at her, when she cried like a little girl who's lost her kite to a strong gust of winds. He smiled weakly and decided to relieve her by embracing her tightly. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't stop me from crying, idiot." She circled her hands around his neck while still sobbing hard.

He wrapped her petite body and caressed her hair gently, "I'll make up for that."

She ceased her tears and looked at him in questioned, "It would be long you know."

"That's why I'll be." He kissed her with only a barely touch on her red lips. "I stay with you."

Yuuka nuzzled to his warmth and given the rest burden on him.

"I love you."

--

"What a happy ending…." Yuuna said as tears filled her eyes. She pulled out a quite professional camera from nowhere and began… _thwap! _"Got it"

"That's bad; she's going to blow your head if you do that." Echizen said, remarking about the camera she was holding. It was belong to Yuuka herself who was now in a romantic air with Kevin._ I could imagine that Yuuka-san will choke her._

"Why not?" Yuuna said in amused innocent, "She would be happy that I take a good moment of her." She chuckled.

_It's the opposite._ "Let's go make some dinner for them." He turned around from their hiding place, which is on the broke-down door that made by Kevin accidentally no other choice and dragged Yuuna on her crook.

As they both ended up in the kitchen, Yuuna asked, "Hey, are you going to be with me?"

Echizen chopped things unusually while Yuuna was waiting for the soup to boil up. "Why asking that?"

Yuuna stirred the soup and answered, "…I'm scared of losing you." She admitted, "First, you're famous in matter of fact, I didn't get to see you except in TV, I know it was a bit selfish, but I just…"

Yuuna felt herself being pushed against the sink and hands guarded her between. "Ryo…" she eyed him amusingly.

"Don't say such stupid things," He said softly and he brushed his fingers along her jaw line and kissed her. Even it was only a touch, Yuuna felt the feelings she doesn't get often from him. As they got apart he embraced her, he whispered, "I couldn't imagine anyone beside you to be with me."

Yuuna just wanted to drop her chin down, but she let out teasing giggles instead, "If most of our friends ever seen you being romantic, they will keel over shock."

Echizen released her and continued to chop things while Yuuna began to look after the soup. _I guess, I should be relief,_ she thought as the weight on her chest had vanished completely. _Sorry to doubt you, Ryo._

--

The night went well; Yuuka had taken a view progress and told everyone that her assignment finished in a week. In the mean time, Kevin decided to move to Yuuka's apartment, since he had tournament to begin with. Yuuka had complaining things about the matter, since he jumped to the conclusion too quick, but deep inside, she felt too happy to say it. Yuuna on the other hand, she could be in her happiest moment—when Echizen Ryoma said that he would take her to America for her birthday while Yuuka was taken to another state for Kevin's schedule time.

As the time goes on…

The time that they spent from when they met….

The time when they felt together….

From now and then…

Until the day break come….

They will never going to be apart…

This is how the end, no, the beginning of their lives with their loves one.

-Owari-

10/11/07


End file.
